Uma história diferente
by Ineszita
Summary: Isabella Swan Brown, filha de Sam Brown, um famosíssimo ator norte-americano. Ela era feliz, mas lhe faltava algo e muitas confusões aconteceram desde que Edward Cullen cruzou sua vida, mas ela nunca se sentiu tão feliz...
1. Sinopse

_Sinopse_

_Isabella Swan Brown, filha de Sam Brown, um famosíssimo ator norte-americano. Adotada por ele quando tinha apenas 10 anos e 1 mês. Tinha 5 irmãos. Janyelle, David, Kevin, Joe e Igor. Ela era feliz, sentia que faltava algo, mas era feliz. Muitas confusões aconteceram desde que Edward Cullen cruzou e transformou sua vida, ela podia ter passado por varias experiências de vida ou morte, mas, ela nunca se sentiu tão completa e feliz... e depois daquele primeiro olhar nunca mais lhe faltou nada._

_Uma mortal e um vampiro; duas pessoas que não passam despercebidas de jeito maneira, mas que vivem em séculos diferentes, tiveram criações diferentes, tem gostam diferentes, mas tem uma coisa em comum: o amor proibido que sentem um pelo outro._

_É sobre a fic_...

_Ok, mas eu preciso informa-lhes uma coisa._

_Primeiro, eu vou demorar um pouquinho para fazer a s postagens dos capítulos. Vocês viram os capítulos são enormes e tal — o primeiro pegou mais de 30 páginas (no Word). Mas este não é o único problema, eu tenho de encaixar essa história toda — que eu inventei — no próprio Twilight. Então isso torna tudo mais complicado ainda, mas eu prometo que farei de tudo para tornar esta fic o melhor possível e agradar os leitores. Eu tirei um pouquinho das ideias baseando-me em minha própria vida. Gostaria muito mesmo, de saber como estou me saindo, então um simples "gostei" já serve. Então, boa leitura. E comentem, não se esqueçam._

_**EU POSTAREI O PRIMEIRO CAPÍTULO AMANHÃ. EU ATÉ PENSEI DE POSTÁ-LO HOJE, MAS PRECISO FAZER UNS AJUSTES, E CORREÇÕES. ENTÃO QUEM QUISER IR CURTINDO UM POUQUINHO DESTA HISTÓRIA **_**MALUCA **_**ESTÁ AÍ UM TRECHINHO.**_

"E foi só ai que eu percebi que depois de meses ouvindo minha irmã e amiga, falando o nome daquele garoto, que tinha de admitir: eu gostava dele, não, eu o amava. E eu sabia que não poderia mentir para mim mesma. Então a ficha caiu._"_

_Gostaram? Então, comecem a acompanhar_ Uma história diferente _— minha fic — a partir de amanhã._

_Sobre mim..._

_Oi! Sentiram minha falta? Eu sei, eu sei, eu andei sumida, pois me mudei à dois meses e a Internet, eu só pude instalar agora — em fevereiro. Peço desculpa a vários sites em que posto, pela ausência — é porque não suporto ir à Lan House, porque detesto ficar pensando no tempo. Eu estava escrevendo uma fic sobre o Jacob e a Nessie, só que não deu muitos resultados. E eu sinto que dessa vez vai! Agradeço as pessoas que me motivaram a começar essa fic. Valeu?_

_Beijos._

_Inez._


	2. Primeiro dia de aula

_Uma história diferente_

_Capítulo I_:

_Primeiro dia de aula_

_Ponto de vista_:_ Bella Swan Brown_

_Notas do capítulo_:

_**LEIAM**_**!**_** É IMPORTANTE**_**!**

_Eu coloquei neste capítulo "_Ponto de vista: Bella Swan Brown"_, mas eu ainda estou me decidindo se coloco capítulos no ponto de vista do Edward, ou do Davi ou da Jany _—_ o que é bem improvável (embora ainda esteja estudando as possibilidades) _—_ mas, não custa nada botar_._ Hammm, bom e sobre o capítulo, pelo o que vocês viram, deu para ver que é bem extenso, então peço paciência, pois um capítulo como este, não sai da noite para o dia_._ Mais uma coisa_: _os erros de português, eu sinto muito, porque sei que são bastante, mas eu _realmente _sinto mesmo, estou com um Word em inglês muito difícil de usar, que não tem correção para português, e fazer correção em um texto deste tamanho é muito difícil_._ E queria falar logo aqui_._ Bom eu tirei os nomes de conhecidos, séries e programas de __TV__, então_: _Janyelle nessa _fic _eu me inspirei em você __O_._K_.? _Beijos_;_ E como eu não posso agradecer aos _Jonas Brothers _vai ficar só aqui mesmo_;_ E da mesma forma agradeço ao _CSI: investigação criminal _por emprestar o nome do pai da Bella_: _Sam Brown valeu_!_ E para concluir, gostaria de agradecer ao Igor, só uma pergunta passou de ano_? _RSRS_._O_._K_._, parei_._ Obs_.: _o nome do __3__° irmão da Bella _—David _ou _Davi — _eu inventei_.

_É apenas isso _—_ o que eu entendo se vocês colocarem um toque irônico no apenas_;_ acho que me empolguei_.—_ que tenho para dizer_._ Então só me cabe desejar boa leitura_.

_Beijos_.

_Inez_.

Às vezes, em situações como esta, eu tinha vontade de sumir, simplesmente desaparecer, evaporar — não acredito que Janyelle pensasse diferente, embora ela parecesse incomunamente quieta ao meu lado. Era praticamente impossível passar por aquela multidão de fotógrafos, e impossível almoçar. E isso era porque o meu famosíssimo pai adotivo — Sam Swan Brown, — não estava comigo.

Variados eram os fotógrafos, e variadas eram as perguntas dirigidas a nós — e ao mesmo tempo. Eu suspirei Janyelle também.

_Flash's, flash's_ e mais _flash's_...

E então eu percebi que se nós não parássemos, nós não iríamos almoçar. E então nós paramos. E os fotógrafos também. E o turbilhão de perguntas voltou.

— Calma! — ela reclamou com eles; falando em inglês. — Nós iremos responder todas as perguntas, mas façam-nas uma de cada vez!

E então um _paparazzo_ baixinho, barrigudo, careca, nos perguntou rapidamente, atropelando as palavras:

— Senhoritas Swan — ele começou. — O pai de vocês, prometeu uma grande produção nesse novo filme, afinal, nós todos temos certeza de que será um estouro de vendas, como todos os filmes dele. Mas, e vocês o que acharam de contra-acenar com o novo "_Brad Pitty_" do momento?

Eu respondi.

— Eu sempre gostei de atuar, e mesmo que meu ramo seja perícia, foi realmente prazeroso e fácil contra-acenar com ele. Eu adorei — eu comentei rapidamente.

Ela completou.

— Foi bom, na verdade, bem mais fácil do que imaginei que seria no fundo você não tem de fazer nada a não ser... Atuar bem, e o resto — que fica com a tecnologia — realmente fica perfeito e funciona muito bem. E foi ótimo... Agora se nos derem licença... Nós temos de almoçar. — Janyelle me puxou mais um pouco

— Espere apenas mais uma pergunta! — gritaram para nós.

Suspirei. Isso ia demorar.

E demorou — embora nós não saíssemos do salto e respondermos as perguntas com um ar simpático. Ficamos ali por uns bons 20 minutos, rodeados de perguntas, câmeras de TV — que chegaram depois de 5 minutos — e fotos, inúmeras fotos.

Depois de um tempo — 20 minutos — nós conseguimos fugir da perguntas, e nós sentamos na cadeira do restaurante, quase vazio; à hora do almoço passara.

— Ufa! — eu reclamei. — Dá próxima vez vamos almoçar em casa! Está ouvindo?

Ela riu.

Eu a encarei, irritada. Mas depois acabei rindo com ela, era impossível ficar com raiva de uma pessoa como ela.

— Está pronta pra pedir? — perguntou ela, mudando de assunto. A expressão inocente. Eu sorri.

— Uhumm.

Eu peguei o cardápio. E escolhi a primeira coisa que vi. Comi sem prestar muita a atenção na comida. Janyelle falava com Igor no celular.

E é assim o dia, de nós, herdeiras, do novo _Brad Pitty_. Sempre que Sam decidiu inaugurar ou construir um hotel, ou lançar um filme. A imprensa cai matando em cima da família Swan ou Brown — usamos os dois sobrenomes.

Eu comi devagar e pensando. Faltava apenas 2 semanas... para o começo das aulas.

Oh! Desculpem-me. Eu sei que vocês devem estar bem perdidos. Eu com certeza também estou qualquer um fica, embora eu ame minha vida, me irrita muito, é uma maratona simplesmente sair de casa, almoçar então... Sem mais comentários. Vamos dar uma pausa na história para eu me apresentar certo? O.K., por onde começar... Hmmm, talvez eu deva contar desde o começo, do começo, porque se não vocês não iram entender... Tudo bem. Meu nome era Inez, Maria Inez. Nasci no Rio de Janeiro, no sudeste do Brasil — 6 de junho de I993, tenho I6 anos —, mas meus pais se separaram quando eu tinha apenas I ano, e nós nos mudamos para o nordeste do Brasil: Ceará. Vocês devem estar se perguntando o porquê do divorcio, imaginem: minha mãe tinha I4 anos quando engravidou de mim e Charlie, meu pai, sempre ajudou e sempre fora um ótimo pai, mas depois de um tempo se cansou de mim, dizia que eu só fazia arrancar dinheiro dele — minha mãe que me contava essas coisas; eu era muito pequena e não me lembro destas coisas — e assim Renée se irritou e saiu de casa. Infelizmente, quando visitávamos o Rio, eu, meu pai, — que se chamava Charlie — minha madrasta, meu padrasto — Phil —, minha mãe — Renée —, minha irmã — Caroline; íamos sair, e nós sofremos um acidente de carro, só eu sobrei. Isso tudo quando eu tinha 9 anos. E eu fiquei absolutamente sem chão e me levaram para um abrigo, um mês antes de Sam Brown me adotar: ele havia perdido uma filha da minha idade... E desde então moro no Canadá, mas assim que eu completei I4 anos, nós nos mudamos e desde então moramos em Phoenix... Quer dizer... Morava, não moramos mais, nós queríamos uma vida mais calma — calma na medida do possível —, então Sam comprou uma casa — hammm, uma mansão — em Forks e nos mudamos para lá. Ah! Quase que eu me esqueço: Janyelle Swan, minha melhor amiga e agora irmã. Eu praticamente implorei a Sam que levasse ela comigo, então sem discussão ele acatou meu pedido... Tudo bem, tudo bem, não foi tão fácil assim, nós ficamos I ano longe uma da outra, mas isso só foi possível porque Jany — infelizmente — era órfão.

"Como eu dormia com a Janyelle, no mesmo quarto — uma suíte —, o nosso era o maior, vou descrevê-lo: o quarto era bem extenso e tinha uma porta que dava para a varanda. Havia duas camas de casal — uma para cada uma —, um _closet_, bem comprido por que era um para nós duas — se bem que as minhas roupas também eram dela e vice-versa (nós usávamos o mesmo numero de roupa e sapato, o que descomplicava as coisas na hora de nós comprarmos roupas para nós). Havia uma estante embutida na parede, onde guardávamos nossos livros, tanto de escola como de leitura; havia uma TV, um sofá, um tapete, uma escrivaninha — para estudarmos —, havia também um tapete que simplesmente _amo_. Nós simplesmente amamos música e filmes então, tínhamos um aparelho de som e onde guardamos os livros também há espaço para os CDs e DVDs. E consequentemente nós temos algumas manias, como toda adolescente, eu, por exemplo: eu coleciono correntinhas e pingentes, praticamente todo mês Sam compra uma para mim — eu sempre gostei de ganhar presentes, como toda pessoa normal gostaria, mas, ao contrário do que certas pessoas acham, eu não gosto de ganhar coisas grandes e sim coisas pequenas, como correntes, pingentes, pulseiras, ou maquiagem. É verdade. Sam aprendeu depois de algum de eu morando com ele, de que eu sou bem simples. E a Janyelle, bom, a Janyelle gosta de colecionar folhas de fichário, é sério! Acho que ela tem umas _mil_, e cada vez ela consegue mais folhas e agora começou a colecionar folhas de caderno também. Hilário. Eu tenho um diário e ela também. Talvez ele saiba tanto sobre mim, como a Janyelle sabe. Gosto de desabafar, e ás vezes, não é só para isso, eu também gosto de desenhar. Ele é um fofo, é almofado com coro e nas folhas há vários detalhes. Eu sei que vocês devem estar pensando que eu não giro bem da cabeça, mas não é bem assim; é por que de vez em quando eu não acordo muito bem."

"Eu sempre sonhei em fazer pericia, sabe? Embora recebesse algumas reclamações de Sam. Ele costuma a dizer que eu poderia ganhar dinheiro o suficiente, atuando, para me sustentar, e que eu não precisava correr o risco de ser morta, prendendo gente da pesada. Tenho que admitir que tudo isso que ele fala entra num ouvido e sai no outro, mas... eu sempre gostei de pericia e sempre me dei bem, por mais que eu ame cantar e atuar, eu ainda prefiro a primeira opção, e embora eu sinta cheiro de sangue e seja bem nojento eu nunca cheguei á enjoar. Mas se alguém vomitar ou passar mal na minha frente pode ter certeza de que o que estiver na barriga, eu provavelmente colocaria para fora. Ui! Eu fico enjoada só de imaginar. Não foi uma coisa fácil de superar."

"Eu sou uma ótima pessoa para você conviver; sou calma, alegre, compreensiva, amiga, e não gosto de intriga, mas se mexerem comigo o negocio esquenta, por que eu não tenho sangue de barata. Eu amo minha família o bastante para defendê-la, então fale mal de mim, mas não se meta com meus amigos ou família. Mas é claro que temos bichinhos de estimação. Temos um gato, chamado Biel e dois cachorros — Bob e o Spike; o Spike é poodle e o Bob um pastor alemão. O gato se dá bem com os cachorro por que foram criados desde pequenos juntos, tomam banho e tudo."

"Nós temos 4 irmãos; então somos em 7, já que Sam é viúvo, mas solteiro — embora Kevin e Joe sejam noivos. David, Joe, Igor, Kevin, eu, Jany, e Sam. Já que estou inspirada hoje, vamos falar um pouco sobre cada um: David, I7 anos: é meu melhor amigo e meu irmão preferido, desde o começo me identifiquei mais com ele, ele é carinhoso e nós morremos de ciúme um do outro. Joe, 23 aninhos — irmão gêmeo de Kevin: é arquiteto, o mais velho e o mais sério e responsável, mas divide bastante as coisas; e quando entra na brincadeira também, qualquer um morre de rir... Igor, I8 anos: um doido total! Um ótimo DJ, o mais brincalhão — como todo o Igor que eu conheço — e namora a Jany, eu tenho de admitir que no começo senti muito ciúme e depois acabei dando uma de cupido e acabou que agora eles estão juntos. Tudo bem é meio estranho, dois irmãos adotivos serem namorados, mas como o nome já diz adotivo: não de sangue. E entrei na política do papai: eles pagam nossas contas? Então não deve dar satisfação da sua vida para eles. E quando eu digo "eles", quer dizer: as pessoas, a imprensa. Hmmm, onde eu estava? Ah sim! Kevin: é economista, e é estilo Joe só um pouco mais solto. Eu: apenas estudo e trabalho na loja dos Newton's, assim como Jany, Davi — David, mas, gosto de chamá-lo de Davi. Sam: ator, compositor, dono de uma rede de hotéis. 35 anos."

"Eu sei, eu sei, vocês devem estar pensando: "Uau! O cara engravidou uma menina com I2 anos e de gêmeos!", pois é vocês estão certos, os gêmeos — Kevin e Joe — nasceram quando Sam tinha I2 anos, na verdade ele engravidou a menina com II e ela deu a luz com I2 anos. Desde então eles estão juntos, ficaram lado a lado, e casaram com I3 anos e depois disso só cresceram, cada um arrumou um trabalho e quem cuidava dos gêmeos era a vizinha que depois de um tempo, foi trocada por uma babá. Tiveram 5 filhos — esse povo não conhecia camisinha não, meu Deus? — e infelizmente, como nada é perfeito, pois a vida não é um conto de fadas, Elizabeth, esposa de Sam, e sua filha Gabi, morreram em uma queda de avião. Uma tragédia, e depois de tudo isso — das tragédias e das adoções — o papai ficou _solteirão_! Nunca encontrou a mulher certa, ou simplesmente fala isso para não dar o braço à torcer."

"Certo, vamos agora, esclarecer algumas questões — eu não queria falar, mas vou ter de explicar mais cedo ou mais tarde —, devem estar se perguntando por que mudei de nome. Eu fui... envolvida num processo... e... aí, para meu nome não ficar "na boca do povo" eu mudei. É legal, nunca gostei muito do meu nome não. Eu não vou explicar e nem citar qual o processo porque me dá arrepios só de lembrar..."

"Quase que me esqueço, o médico particular do pai — embora também trabalhe no hospital, nas horas vagas —, desde que nos mudamos para Forks — o novo, o antigo se chamava Derek; esse nome me persegue — se chama Dr. Cullen, e a esposa dele... Ah! Uma mulher super agradável. Gosto muito dele, nos damos super bem. Todos nós. E meu Deu como aquele homem é gato! Uau! Que bom que é bem casado... Conheci a família dele faz poucas semanas, apesar de ir muito com a cara do Edward — ele é muito estranho. É tão lindo quanto o pai! Apesar dele ser muito distante — por um motivo que eu não entendo. E comentei algo com ela, desses dias para cá Janyelle tem me enchido o saco com isso. É Edward para cá, Edward para lá... Grrrr. Já disse que entre nós no tem absolutamente nada; ele me irrita de uma forma totalmente inexplicável, mas ao mesmo tempo não suporto ficar longe dele. E voltando a falar do médico, ele trabalhava para nós desde que eu tinha I2 anos — ele tinha 20 anos —, mas assim que nós nos mudamos para Phoenix, ele teve de deixar o cargo e quando nos mudamos para Forks, por conhecidência descobrimos que ele trabalhava aqui e ele voltou a nos atender — a trabalhar para nós."

"Tem certas coisas em Janyelle que me irritam. Ela não pára de falar nele. Mas cá entre nós, ela está certa, eu o adoro, mas, como ele não me dá espaço... Não sei bem o que fazer, e eu já percebi, que a família dele, não é que não gostem de mim, mas, eles tem certa distância que absolutamente ninguém entende, é uma coisa impressionante. Ninguém fazia idéia de onde moravam e eu também nunca perguntei. Me dou muito bem com a irmã dele. Alice. Um doce de menina. Tem uma coisa, que só duas pessoas sabem — vocês devem saber quem são as pessoas — eu nunca dei bandeira, mas com ele é diferente, é impressionante eu nunca pensei que eu fosse travar tanto, demoro algum tempo para formular minha resposta, quando ele me faz alguma pergunta, o que é bem raro. Faz um tempo que ele, saiu de férias — uau! Férias faltando uma semana para as aulas começarem. Isso é ótimo. — E eu me senti absolutamente só."

"Sou morena, tenho os olhos chocolates, um cabelo de matar de inveja qualquer garota, nordeste a parte — se elas imaginassem a trabalho que deu pra ficar deste jeito, anos e anos de muita química. — até o meio das costas, sou magra; I,68 de altura; tenho um "corpão" com bastantes curvas — puxei minha mãe. E vocês acham que é fácil mantê-lo, só Deus e eu sabemos o que eu passo todas as manhãs, eu acordo 5 da manhã — nem preciso de despertador. Corro uma hora. Ás seis eu volto para casa, tomo banho, acordo todo mundo e me arrumo para ir à escola. Na verdade, vocês devem estar se perguntando o porquê de eu não fazer uma academia, na verdade minha semana é bem corrida. Só posso sair, quer dizer, só tenho tempo para sair sexta e sábado, porque dia de semana tenho escola e trabalho e domingo tenho um trabalho voluntário, com crianças surdas e mudas, ou com algum tipo de paralisia. Eu costumo brincar com todos em casa que eu sou muito sortuda, porque fiquei órfão cedo, quase morri numa batida de carro, quase morri afogada varias vezes, sobrevivi a varias quedas de pressão por causa de automedicação, etc. etc."

"Oras... falei de tudo, mas não falei das coisas que eu gosto e faço. Amo dançar, cantar, tocar e minto muito bem, não estou dizendo que gosto de mentir, mas, em certas ocasiões — se é que isso pode ser considerado um talento... Danço todo o tipo de musica, canto também e toco piano — tenho várias musicas — e violão. Adoro dance. _Amo_ PARAMORE! É minha banda preferida, e inclusive sou dona do fã-clube — do maior e único, oficial que existe... Aqui — desde que saí do Brasil — nunca tive nenhum namorado, tive uns rolos, mas nada sério. Mesmo porque todos são muitos super-protetores. Falo 5 línguas — todos nós falamos só o papai que fala seis: português — óbvio —, inglês, francês, espanhol, japonês, e italiano. Fora esta que não são consideradas "línguas": sei sinais, e ler braile. Sam praticamente me obrigou a fazer vários cursos de variadas línguas, fora o de informática; reclamei na época, ma agora eu realmente agradeço, porque estou realmente usufruindo disso tudo."

"Falei, falei, falei e não descrevi ninguém! Já falei de mim, então vamos falar de meus irmãos. Janyelle: particularmente a acho linda, cabelos ondulados, até a cintura, olhos verdes, um corpo de arrasar, e uma voz impecável, ela dança bem. Sam: não é porque é meu pai, não, mas ele é lindo! Tem uma barriga de tanquinho, — que às vezes os meninos brincam tipo: "Ai, inveja da sua barriga, pai", e você acredita que ele fica com vergonha? Cabelos pretos, olhos azuis, e corpo musculoso. Eu gostaria muito de descrever todos os meus irmãos, mas, é meio difícil — eles são bem parecidos, mas vou resumir: lindos, todos têm olhos azuis — e apenas um é moreno, Igor —, musculosos, em ótima forma, e muito gentis, educados e românticos. Pelo menos é o que parece..."

"Nossa casa era ótima, tinha 2 piscinas — uma térmica e outra natural —, I cozinha — no piso, com uma bancada extensa, era branca com vários artigos de decoração, desde quadros e a pinguins de geladeiras —, I copa — onde, normalmente, nós jantávamos, e dificilmente jantávamos a sala, pois lá era um local mais de domingo, ou ocasiões especiais —, 6 suítes e 2 de quartos de visitas — suítes também —, I quintal — onde ficavam as piscinas, cadeiras de praias, sala de jogos, o campinho de futebol, e a casa onde dormem os "ajudantes"... — varias varanda — cada quarto possuía uma —, sótão — que ficava no quarto andar, lá você encontra de tudo desde cartas à coleção de moedas (Sam de 3 em 3 meses tira toda a poeira de lá, porque tenho asma, por isso não o ajudo)... Resumindo era imensa, na verdade era um condomínio de mansões, que ficava na rodovia e nós tínhamos vizinhos ótimos. Mas não é única que nós temos, temos varias e variadas propriedades, em vários e variados estados e países. Temos uma no Brasil — devido eu ter nascido lá, quando passamos as férias no Rio ou no Ceará, visito o restante da minha família —, uma em Tókio — Sam tem muitos hotéis lá... — Canadá, Los Angeles, Forks — atualmente sendo a casa oficial: onde nós moramos agora... etc. etc..."

"E o que eu acho mais bonito, é mesmo com todo esse luxo, todos são absolutamente simples e humildes — tudo bem, eu nasci pobre —, mas _eles_, eles não, eles cresceram no luxo, e nadando no dinheiro, e conseguem ser melhor do que muita gente por aí. Sam os criou sem _frescura_, — e eles apanham até hoje! —, afinal: a vida de Sam nunca foi fácil, só melhorou depois que ele correu atrás... Por isso me acostumei tão fácil com eles. Se você virar para eles e disser que só tem feijão com farinha, eles simplesmente aquiescem e não reclamam; eu simplesmente acho isso lindo. Temos vários empregados — ajudantes, prefiro chamá-los assim. Eles são quase da família, a maioria trabalha para o pai mais ou menos I0 anos. —, permita-me apresentá-los... Mel: cozinheira, Antônio: jardineiro, Rosário ou Rosa: arruma a casa em geral, apenas na parte de dentro juntamente com Gabriela — outra ajudante —, eu e Jany. Embora cada um arrume seu quarto e seu banheiro, a casa é bem extensa e exige muitos cuidados... Continuando; Jose: lavadeira e passadeira... todos vivem conosco e toda semana — final de semana — tem folga. Normalmente passam com a família..."

"Mudando de assunto, se vocês acham que esses artistas andam com salto dentro de casa? Rá-rá-rá. Tiro isso por experiência própria, nós, por exemplo — principalmente eu — tenho agonia de andar calçada — vivo descalço. Todos andam de calção, uma camisa — porque, enfim é frio — e descalço. Todo mundo desmantelado, desarrumado. Voltando aqui... Eu sou bem mais apegada ao meu pai do que vocês pensam, nós vivemos grudados um no outro. Sei tudo os segredos e gafes dele. E é cada coisa, que — eu não posso contar — mas, se vocês soubessem iriam com certeza, rolar de rir. Mas, ainda fico dividida, pois é difícil saber de quem eu amo mais: eu e David somos carne e unha... Ele é meu melhor amigo, sabe de todos os meus segredos assim como Janyelle. Eu nunca me interessei para ele, não consigo vê-lo como algo mais, apenas como irmão, embora, isso não nos impediu de nos beijarmos algumas vezes, quando nós tínhamos I2, I3 anos — nós rimos, quando nos lembramos disso. Quando todos saíam ele ia para meu quarto e nós ficávamos nos beijando — coisa de adolescente. Mas agora não consigo sentir mais nada por ele a não ser afeto ou amor fraternal."

"Acho que isso é tudo. Mas, querem uma dica: querem saber da minha vida e de minhas opiniões? Peguem uma revista de fofoca. Pronto agora que eu contei minha vida praticamente toda, vamos voltar história. Olha, só para esclarecer, eu e Jany almoçamos fora e depois voltamos para casa O.K.? Pronto, agora: vamos à história, sim?"

O decorrer da semana foi calmo e tranquilo, e o primeiro dia de aula se aproximava e isso me deixava cada vez mais nervosa. Na verdade nós iríamos entrar atrasados no ano, era março. E o primeiro dia de aula, para mim, sempre fora um marco.

Estávamos jantando, todos na mesa quando o pai falou.

— Pessoal, eu queria dar um breve conselho. Eu sei que vocês se mudaram de escola, mas querem não chamar atenção não se misturem, sentem-se numa mesa distante, ou se enturmem e o que perguntarem respondam com indiferença.

Revirei os olhos.

— Só existem essas duas opções pai! — e coloquei um pedaço que sushi para dentro depois de molhá-lo no molho _shoyo_. Delícia! O que me fez lembrar...

— Pai, quando iremos para China de novo?

Ele hesitou, pensando.

— Na verdade, não sei. — disse por fim.

Ótima resposta! Pensei comigo mesma.

— Hmmm, então onde iremos passar as férias de outono? — perguntou Davi sentado do meu lado, ele estendeu a mão e pegou do meu prato o meu ultimo sushi. Eu suspirei, irritada. Ele sempre fazia isso.

Kevin riu.

— Deixa a menina Davi.

Sam pigarreou.

— Desculpe. — nos murmuramos.

— Não sei, talvez possamos ir para a ilha do Havaí. Que tal? — perguntou ele.

— A-mei! — separei as sílabas, exagerada. — Faz tempo que nós não íamos para lá. — comentei.

— Legal.

— Também gostei.

— Então está combinado... Férias: Havaí.

— Yes!

Nós rimos.

— Hey Bells, você nunca mais tocou para gente! — reclamou Kevin.

— É verdade Bella, você nunca mais tocou, se bem que quando você está inspirada não pára mais. — Joe murmurou.

— Eu prometo que assim que fizer uma música nova eu toco, eu tenho uma feita, mas, é que... Eu estou esperando uma pessoa certa para eu tocar. — eu olhei para baixo corando, é claro.

— _Hmmm_! Aí a Bella! — murmurou Joe.

— Bella... — começou Sam.

— Ah, pai! Qual é? Eu tenho I6 anos, não vou ficar solteira a vida inteira! Nem virgem...

Eles me olharam com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

— O que?

Só Janyelle e Davi sabiam que eu não era mais mocinha — tinha acontecido (duas vezes) no acampamento da escola, ano passado com um menino que eu tinha ficado. Não vou mentir e dizer que foi agradável, mas também não foi ruim. Foi mágico — nós somos bons amigos hoje. É claro que nós nos prevenimos —, mas isso era com certeza uma coisa que Sam tão cedo não saberia — talvez nunca soubesse. Ele provavelmente faria um escândalo.

— Minha filha está crescendo... — ele murmurou novamente.

— Ai pai! — eu resmunguei.

Os meninos riram.

— Olha, mas vê se escolhe _bem_, está bem? — começou Igor. — Viu a Janyelle, escolheu um namorado bonito, esperto...

Eu o interrompi:

— E convencido. — completei.

— Ai! — reclamou Janyelle. — Não fala assim com seu irmão, oras!

Eu ri, balançando a cabeça, tomei um gole de água.

— Mas uma coisa, — começou Sam, hesitante. Mudando de assunto. — O festival... Vocês sabem como tudo funciona, é só um de vocês ir na frente da classe e explicar...

Meu sorriso murchou.

— Bella vai explicar! — falaram todos ao mesmo tempo.

Eu suspirei.

— Pai...

— Sinto muito Bells, é com você...

— O.K. Mas o senhor pode explicar para todos nós, porque não quero que fiquem só em cima de mim. _Por favor_?

Ele riu.

— Me dê um minuto... — eu o vi ir até a sala e voltou com o _notebook_...

Ficamos um tempinho ali, era até mais fácil do que imaginei, eu participava sempre todos os anos, mas eu só cantava e o resto era com o pai. Nunca me envolvi nessas coisas; não fazia nada a não ser ensaiar, para fazer bonito na hora.

Eu suspirei, — minhas pernas estavam rígidas de tanto ficar sentada na mesma posição — e antes de me levantar, murmurei:

— Amanhã começa a batalha.

Nos levantamos, deixamos que a empregada lavasse a louça — normalmente eu e Janyelle a ajudávamos (e aos outros ajudantes, ou empregados, chamem do que quiser) nos afazeres de casa, como lavar roupa, a louça, arrumar a casa (tarefa executada uma vez na semana, pela Rosa) —, até me ofereci para ajuda, mas, ela recusou ajuda.

— Tem certeza, Mel? Eu posso ajudar. — insisti mais uma vez.

Ela assentiu.

— Vai lá, tomar banho e assistir TV, vai.

Sorri para ela.

— Está bom.

Eram assim todos os dias, a não ser sexta-feira, sábado. Nós jantávamos, tomávamos banho e íamos para a sala assistir TV. Às vezes conversávamos como hoje.

— Está tudo pronto mesmo? — perguntou Sam.

Eu assenti.

— Tudinho! É só acordar, se arrumar e ir para escola.

Os cachorros estavam soltos na sala e eu estava com o Biel na sala, Sam com Spike e o restante brincando com Bob — normalmente nós os botávamos para dormir — lá fora, em um espaço fechado — apenas quando nós dormíamos, assim, eles não ficavam se sentindo tão só. Eu, Jany e David, éramos os mais apegados a eles.

Ficamos um bom tempo assistindo TV, e foi só aí que eu vi a hora. Eram 09 e meia. Bocejei e me levantei. Bati palmas.

— Agora vamos embora! Dormir, porque amanha não quero ninguém dando trabalho para acordar não, viu? Vamos, vamos, vamos!

Eles se levantaram reclamando. Janyelle me apoiou.

— É isso aí! Nós que acordamos vocês, e acreditem dá mais trabalho do que vocês pensam, vamos deixem de enrolar!

— Boa noite pai. — cada um foi até o pai e deu um beijo na testa, um tapinha nas costa, um abraço ou um aperto de mão.

— Beijo pai, boa noite. — Nós o abraçamos e fomos para o quarto.

Eu e a Janyelle dormimos juntas e os meninos cada qual tinham seu quarto. Sam até insistiu que nós dormíssemos separadas, mas não conseguiu nos convencer... Suspirei quando deitei minha cabeça no travesseiro. E fechei os olhos. Janyelle apagou a luz e veio se deitar na cama de casal ao lado.

— Boa noite Jany.

— Boa noite Inez. Quer dizer, Bella.

Nos rimos aos sussurros.

— Hey Jany? — eu a chamei.

— O que é?

Eu me sentei no escuro.

— Como você acha que será a escola amanhã?

Ela riu.

— Você está nervosa. — adivinhou ela. — Mas... Quer descobrir?

Eu franzi a tez.

— Como?

— Deita e dorme, porque assim, a manhã chega mais rápido.

— Rá-rá — eu murmurei.

— Se aquieta Bells, amanha será um longo dia. — e completou em inglês. — Boa noite, baby. Beijo, beijo.

— Por que está falando em inglês?

— Sei lá, me deu vontade de falar.

Eu me deitei, bufando um suspiro.

E ela tinha razão: amanhã seria um longo dia... E Eu tinha de relaxar, mas nada adiantava. Só dormi depois de chorar. Por que por mais que eu me divertisse com minha família eu não suportava Forks. Era horrível. Parecia uma gaiola. E por mais que eu mentisse isso nunca mudaria o que eu sentia em relação á Forks, por que até agora a única coisa que sentira em Forks, fora frio. Tudo bem que eu gostava de frio... um pouco... mas, não esse frio. Eu gostava de brincar na neve e jogá-la em todos. Não ficar dentro de casa entupida de casacos. Mas talvez amanhã fosse melhor, por que afinal eu pelo menos iria me distrair. Esse pensamento me ajudou um pouco, mas não totalmente

Acordei com o relógio da cabeceira apitando; eram 4 e meia da manhã: hora de caminhar — decidi acordar mais cedo para demorar mais tempo no banho. Levantei, esfregando os olhos. Rapidamente tomei banho, a água quente desemaranhou os músculos de minhas costas, me acordando, sem enrolar, saí ainda meio trôpega de sono do Box e me enxuguei; arrumando-me, com a minha causa _leg_ roxa — com um casaco verde, estava muito frio — e minha blusa, que Sam tinha me dado e saí rapidamente.

Lá em baixo apenas Mel estava acordada.

— Ué? O que você está fazendo uma hora dessas acordada? Você não acorda 5 e meia?

Ela sorriu.

— Perdi o sono.

Eu suspirei. Insônia, problema serio.

— E você? Porque vai tão cedo e a Jany não vai hoje?

— Não, não. Ela está cansada e sei lá... Me deu vontade de sair mais cedo.

Eu sorri para ela.

— Tem uma barrinha de granola?

Ela me devolveu o sorriso.

— Claro está aqui.

E me entregou.

— Beijo, baby. Eu preciso ir.

— Tchau, Bella.

— Tchau, Mel.

A caminhada foi tranquila, havia mais pessoas caminhando do que eu esperava — o píer estava bastante cheio, mas hoje era segunda, normalmente todo mundo gostava de queimar as calorias ganhas no final de semana. E nem o frio impediu de eu avistar alguns fotógrafos me clicando, eu sorria e acenava, como sempre. Corri por um bom tempo, fiz abdominais e rapidamente voltei para casa.

Quando cheguei, a mesa estava impecável, como sempre.

— Ai Mel! Você é um amor! Que mesa linda!

Ela riu. Eu a acompanhei.

E olhei o relógio da copa. Eram 06 e meia. Hora de acordar todos. Eu subi as escadas e entrei no quarto. Fui até a cama de Janyelle. Estendi a mão para ela que roncava levemente e a sacudi.

— Janyelle acorda.

Ela rolou e cobriu o rosto.

— Janyelle acorda.

— O que foi? — ela murmurou se virando de costas para mim.

— Acorda, hora de ir para a escola. — a sacudi de novo.

— Bom dia. — ela me cumprimentou.

— Bom dia. — disse.

Ela se sentou. O cabelo desgrenhado. Eu sorri para ela.

— Você acorda os gêmeos e eu acordo Davi e Igor.

— Certo.

Nós saímos do quarto.

Foi mais fácil do que imaginei acordá-los.

Nos arrumamos rapidamente. Eu tomei banho primeiro. Ela depois. s meninos estavam na tradicional calça jeans, e blusa pólo, cabelo arrepiado. E nós — as meninas — eu botei uma calça jeans e uma blusa rosa, _baby-look_, com um leve decote em V, nada muito exagerado — onde havia escrito em português: "Nunca deixes alguém dizer-lhes que não possas fazer algo" —, com um casaco _jeans_, uma maquiagem leve — apenas base, para disfarçar as imperfeições e _gloss_ — e um _all-star_ rosa com detalhes combinando perfeitamente com a blusa — puxei meu cabelo para um rabo-de-cavalo.

Já a Jany optou por uma calça jeans e uma blusa azul de mangas cumpridas, sem casaco, uma coisa simples, mas sua maquiagem — e seu cabelo — que estava também num rabo-de-cavalo, ela havia feito _baby-liss_ nas pontas —, compensaram a simplicidade da roupa, deixando-a perfeita. Ela botou um _all-star_ azul-escuro.

O café também foi bem tranquilo. Com pouca conversa.

— Se algum fotografo aparecer por lá, vocês já sabem o que fazem não é?

— Eu sei — murmurou Igor. — Eu dou um murro nele. — E colocou um pedaço de pão para dentro.

Eu ri. Sam fechou a cara para ele.

— Se você fizer isso, eu juro que faço o mesmo com você.

Eu ri de novo. Sam me advertiu — ele estava nervoso, tanto quanto nós.

— Não ria do seu irmão Bella.

— Desculpe.

— Pronto terminei. — levantou Jany. — Vamos que se duvidar, com a sorte que a Bells tem, nós podemos pegar até engarrafamento.

— Rá-rá. Muito engraçado. — murmurei.

Rindo de mim, todos levantaram. Escovei meus dentes, peguei minha mochila. E desci.

— Pronto — todos esperavam na sala.

— Vamos?

— Estou bonita? — perguntou Janyelle.

Revirei os olhos. Quando ela não estava bonita? A menina era uma bonequinha.

— Você sempre está linda. — comentou Igor, beijando ela.

— Argh. Podem parar! Você Jany, vive reclamando quando eu beijo a Evelyne na frente de vocês, então não começa! — exclamou Kevin.

Eu ri. O pior que ele tinha razão.

A ida para a escola também foi calma...

Nós resolvemos ir no meu carro, um Citröen C3— embora não fosse _tão_ popular aqui, fazia bastante sucesso no Brasil.

— O.K. — murmurei quando saí do carro. — Conseguirmos sentarmos juntos, ótimos se não der, também está valendo.

— Vamos andar juntos? — perguntou Davi.

Dei de ombros. E me virei para os outros.

— O que acham?

Houve uma troca de olhares.

— Vamos, é melhor.

Já era de se esperar assim que nós começamos a andar e conversar entre si. Algumas pessoas cochichavam uma com a outra e olhavam para nós. Até que um pessoal nos parou. E o corredor inteiro parou para nos olhar. Eu corei.

— Oi eu sou Mike, esse são Jess e Tyler. Angela e Eric. Lauren. Vocês são filhos de Sam Brown, o ator de cinema?

Nós assentimos.

— Caramba, isso é demais! Hmmm, porque vocês não se sentam com a gente hoje? — convidou a menina que se chamava Jess.

— Hmmm — Igor começou. — Na verdade, muito obrigado pelo convite, mas, nós somos mais reservados, nós preferimos sentar-nos numa mesa separada, se não se importam.

Eles estavam visivelmente desapontados.

— Ah, mas é claro — disse Jess, olhando David dos pés a cabeça, fui tomada pelo ciúme. Passei o braço por sua cintura.

E até que achei conhecidos no corredor. E aproveitei para escapar.

— Se nos derem licença, nós precisamos ir. — eles assentiram e eu puxei o Davi. E acenei para Alice. — Hey! Psiu! Alice!

Ela se virou e assim que me reconheceu, sorriu. Estavam todos lá. Alice com Jasper; Edward, Emmett. Rosalie — que simplesmente não me suportava, revirou os olhos, o resto sorriu. Edward enrijeceu. Fingi no perceber sua reação.

— Oi! Como vocês vão? — perguntei.

Ela sorriu ainda mais.

— Muito bem. E... Pode falar em português Bella.

Eu ri, e balancei a cabeça.

— Valeu.

— Davi, Jany, Igor.

Eles trocaram apertos de mão. E sorrisos.

— Como vai Alice? Você nunca mais passou lá! — reclamou Janyelle.

— Desculpe, não tive tempo. — E depois ela olhou em volta. E gargalhou.

— Parecer que vocês não conseguem passar despercebidos não é?

Eu suspirei e Davi falou:

— Pois é. Às vezes eu queria sumir... Isso é tão... Chato.

Igor assentiu.

— Verdade.

— Porque não se sentam conosco hoje? — convidei.

— Hammm. Acho melhor não, mas, obrigada pelo convite — Alice se justificou.

— Então vocês são um dos nossos — eu comentei, e Jasper riu baixinho. Franzi a tez, sem entender. E depois Rosalie respondeu de forma dura — distraindo-me.

— Talvez você deva sentar com seus amiguinhos ali, parece que você tem muito para contar a eles, afinal você se saiu perfeitamente bem, para quem estava encabulada.

Eu a olhei e a respondi coma maior educação do mundo.

— Talvez se _você_ não tenha percebido, eu dei a entender que não sou de chamar atenção, só fiz o que meu pai mandou fazer. — Edward riu, e Rose o fuzilou com os olhos. — Bom, mas então, se não querem se atrasar é melhor correrem... Nós também.

— Se não quer se sentar com eles, porque não se sentam com a gente? — uma voz falou atrás dos Cullen.

E abriu passagem entre eles empurrando-os. Percebi alguns sibilares vindos dos Cullen.

— Oi, eu sou Tifany Burner, e essas são, Layla e Andressa. — se referindo as meninas loiras atrás dela, e depois me ofereceu a mão, sorrindo com interesse. — Eu sou filha do colega de trabalho do seu pai: Chris Burner, e essas são minha amigas. Nós podemos lhes mostrar a escola.

Ela não era feia, nem mal educada, e nem parecia mimada, apenas um pouco interesseira. E pelo modo como falou e de como vivia flanqueada por duas meninas, só havia uma palavra que explicaria isto: patricinha. Foi isso que me afastou; ser patricinha estava totalmente fora, dos meus planos.

— Quando dizem que em toda escola tem patricinha — Janyelle murmurou baixinho.

Dei uma cotovelada nela. Tifany a olhou dos pés a cabeça e revirou os olhos.

E respondi a ela — Tifany — com um sorriso falso.

— Acho que podemos conhecer a escola sozinhos, obrigada.

Ela arfou indignada. E empinou o queixou. Algumas pessoas passavam e riam dela.

— Estou vendo que você é umazinha qualquer, nem parece que é filha de uma das pessoas mais ricas do mundo — e estalou os dedos. — Vamos meninas.

E se virou. Eu arfei.

— _Mas que cara de pau_! — eu avancei até ela, mas David segurou meu braço e riu.

— Até que enfim alguém falou a altura com essa aí! Ninguém tem essa coragem... — comentou Alice. — Mas isso é até bom, que ela não tenha vindo falar conosco, porque se não iria dar uma bela resposta para ela.

Eu ri.

— Ela fala assim com todo mundo. — ela disse.

— Comigo, não. — eu apontei.

— Liga para elas não. — Davi beijou meu rosto. — E vamos embora porque nossa primeira aula já vai começar. — ele apontou.

— Uau! É mesmo. Bom, depois nós nos falamos O.K.? — eu me despedi de todos. — Edward.

E me virei. E todos me acompanharam.

— Bom, por onde começamos? — perguntei enquanto nos afastávamos...

— Pela secretaria, ainda não temos nossos horários. — Igor respondeu.

— Então vamos. — a palavra final foi de Janyelle.

Assim que chegamos ao final do corredor, tive de pedir licença, para alguns veteranos que nos olhavam de boca aberta e cochichavam entre si.

— Hmmm. Bella acho melhor você entrar sozinha e pedir nossas cadernetas. Nós vamos esperar aqui. — argumentou Igor.

Eu os olhei com ceticismo.

— É impressionante, tudo que envolve esta família, sobra _apenas_ para mim!

Eles riram.

Lá dentro o ambiente mai quente do que eu previra. Havia um balcão; a sala era bonita. Bem equipada, e bastante aconchegante. A ruiva olhou para mim. E pareceu me conhecer, e rapidamente abriu um belo sorriso para mim. Endireitou-se e perguntou.

— Posso ajudá-la?

— Pode sim. Meu nome é Isabella. Isabella... Swan. — Soltei o sobrenome, com dificuldade.

— Ah, eu sei. É claro. — ela cutucou uma pilha de folhas, e me passou minha caderneta. Ela franziu os lábios. — Vai querer os de seus irmãos também, ou prefere deixá-los virem buscar?

Eu balancei a cabeça.

— Não, hmmm, me dê os de todos, é melhor.

Ela assentiu. E se inclinou para cima do balcão, e me explicou absolutamente tudo e um pouco mais, ela sorriu e me desejou boa sorte. Uma sorte que eu iria precisar.

Eu saí da secretaria.

— Pronto, aqui estão a cadernetas e... Estão me devendo uma. — avisei.

Eles riram. De novo.

Fomos até o refeitório e rapidamente localizamos o prédio 3. Percebi que não era apenas eu que estava nervosa. Meus irmãos atrás de mim pararam para respirar fundo.

— Prontos? — eu perguntei. Isso parecia um filme.

— Não — Igor riu.

— É, nem eu. Vamos.

Eu abri a porta. E como o esperado, todos se viraram para nos ver assim, que nos perceberam um grupo de pessoal um tanto grande. Alguns nos olhavam com cara de: "_Ela é filha de Sam Swan Brown, o que faz em uma_ _escola como essa_?" outras como quem diz: "_Olha só para eles_! _Não acredito que estou_ _estudando com eles_!" Para mim não fazia diferença, por mim estudaria em uma pública, pelo menos no Brasil — e pelo que eu saiba — há uma grande vantagem de estudar em escolas publicas; mas Sam se recusou a permitir uma façanha dessas. Assim que a professor nos viu — Sr. Mason — nos olhou com bastante surpresa, e rapidamente se tornou mais simpático. Assinou a caderneta e rapidamente nos mandou sentar. Quando o sinal tocou, não tivemos tanta sorte; nossas aulas seriam completamente separadas, cada um ia para uma assim demorei mais tempo para sair da sala, para evitar perguntas e curiosos. Pelo visto não adiantou muita coisa.

— Você é Isabella Swan, filha de Sam Swan? — um garoto magricela me abordou.

— Bella. — todos ainda presentes na sala, apesar de não serem muitos, pararam para me olhar.

— Qual sua próxima aula? — ele perguntou.

Tive de olhar a caderneta.

— Hmmm, educação cívica, com Jefferson, no prédio seis. — Os curiosos começavam a aumentar.

— Não é minha aula, mas, é caminho para mim; posso lhe mostrar. — ele fez uma pausa. — Meu nome é Eric.

— Valeu — sorri simpática, como sempre tinha de ser.

Ele fez vários comentários sobre eu ser brasileira e tal, até perguntou como era o clima lá. Pensei bem antes de responder.

— Na verdade depende... Hmmm, no sudeste, nunca é equilibrado, quando é frio: é muito frio e quando é calor... É muito quente. Já no nordeste, quase não chove, todos andam de chapéu, não por causa da chuva, mas, por causa do sol. — eu ri.

— Uau! — ele murmurou. — Como deve ser isso?

Eu dei de ombros.

— Ensolarado.

Todos os anos — praticamente todos — nós íamos para lá. E o clima afetava todos, na maioria das vezes todos — inclusive eu — ficávamos ardidos, e de 2 a três dias sem se mexer direito. Eu quase podia ouvir os gritos de Sam: "_Eu avisei_: _não fiquem expostos demais ao Sol_!". Eu ri de novo.

— Por isso que você é tão morena. — comentou ele. — Mas é um moreno diferente, meio-claro, sei lá é difícil explicar...

— Pois é. Não tem como ser branca no Ceará, mas é que na verdade, minha mãe era branca e meu pai era bem moreno, aí juntou os dois e ficou assim. — eu disse gesticulando para meu corpo. E ele me olhou de forma estranha, como se me avaliando — talvez não conhecesse o estado, sei lá —, eu ia perguntar por que, mas, não iria fazer muita diferença, ia esticar o assunto e já estávamos em frente à porta da sala — onde seria minha próxima aula. Ele me desejou boa sorte — como todos fizeram —, e desejou que tivéssemos outra aula juntos.

Era tão diferente mudar de escola, ter de passar por todo o processo de adaptação novamente; era meio chato, embora eu me acostumasse com uma facilidade impressionante.

Entrei na sala, e o mesmo episodio aconteceu; a diferença é que desta vez o professor fez questão de me apresentar.

— Turma, essa é nossa nova aluna, Isabella Swan Brown.

— Olá — acrescentei timidamente; aquilo estava passando dos limites. Pensei nos meus outros irmãos, o que não estariam passando — provavelmente o mesmo que eu. A sala ficou absolutamente em silencio, alguns sussurraram um _oi_, mas a maioria permaneceu em silencio. Absoluto. Isso seria mais _difícil_ do que eu imaginara.

— Como se alguém não te conhecesse — murmurou o professor, quase baixo demais, para que eu não ouvisse.

Oh, meu Deus até o professor! _Só mais três_ _aulas_... _Eu acho_, murmurei para mim mesma. Eu corei, embora não fosse quase perceptível, por causa de minha pele.

— Pode sentar-se, ali. Separei um local para você.

A aula não foi tão ruim, foi até boa, mais ou menos. Mas como nada é perfeito, uma turma me parou no meio do corredor, quando eu ia para o refeitório. Avistei Jany e Igor e acenei; David ainda não estava ali.

— Olá, desculpe incomodar, sei que prefere ser mais reservado, — minha boca escancarou; _isso não estava acontecendo_!

— O que?

A menina — cujo nome eu não sabia — riu.

— As noticias correm, querida — ela pensou por um tempo. — Hmmm, eu sou da equipe do jornal e...

Eu arfei. E a interrompi antes mesmo dela terminar.

— Olha, se você está pensando em fazer uma matéria...? — eu parei sugestivamente.

Ela deu um sorriso amigável, como se já me conhecesse.

— É essa a idéia.

Ah, _merda_!

— Por favor, não faça nenhuma matéria, sobre m...

Desta vez _ela_ me interrompeu. Insatisfeita, acatou meu pedido.

— Hey, sem estresse, sem matéria — ela deu de ombros. E saiu rapidamente. Apenas um menino permaneceu — eu o conhecia, mas não lembrava o nome —, e logo, sem perder tempo, puxou conversa.

— Desculpe.

Eu balancei a cabeça.

— Não tem o que desculpar. — eu disse. E completei sorrindo. — A não ser que você seja da redação.

Nós rimos.

— Meu nome é Mike, lembra?

— Não. — eu admiti e sorri.

Ele riu. E coçou a nuca.

— Costuma ser sempre assim?

Eu ri.

— O que você acha?

Ele sorriu.

— Sim?

Eu assenti.

— Com certeza.

— E aí, vi você e seus irmãos conversando com os Cullen. Os conhece? — ele perguntou isso como se fosse uma coisa incomum.

Tombei a cabeça.

— Sim, eu os conheço. Médico particular do papai, o Dr. Cullen. Por quê? — eu estava realmente curiosa. O que havia de errado eu conversar com as pessoas que eu conhecia?

Dãã!

Ele pareceu desconfortável.

— Não sei. Quer dizer, nada. É que eles são tão reservados.

Eu franzi a tez. O que havia de errado nisso? Eu também era.

— Tudo bem, vocês também são, mas tem um motivo e eles simplesmente não tem nenhum. — e então ele avistou alguém. — Hmmm, desculpe, preciso ir. Nos vemos depois. Tchau.

Caminhei até eles. Davi já estava ali. O que Mike havia dito sobre os Cullen ainda me perturbava. Porque ele se preocupava tanto assim com os Cullen? Sim, já havia reparado que eles eram estranhos, mas nada que me preocupasse. Na verdade todos já haviam reparado isso. Jany no começo era bem mais distante deles, por um medo que eu não entendia e não tinha, simplesmente gostei deles de cara. Embora eles — realmente — fossem distantes não vi problema nenhum e não vejo. E aquilo, com certeza, iria ficar martelando na minha cabeça.

— Pelo visto, já arrumou um amiguinho, não é Bella. — provocou Janyelle.

Revirei os olhos.

— É Bella. Amigo bom que você arrumou. — disse Davi.

Me virei para ele, com as sobrancelhas erguidas, pelo seu tom de voz não estava tudo bem.

Eu ri.

— Você tem de parar, de sentir tanto ciúme de mim. Quando eu começar a namorar, você vai enlouquecer.

Ele franziu a testa.

— Não quero falar sobre isso. E... Vamos almoçar.

Eu ri de novo.

— Bom, se você está dizendo, vamos almoçar.

Ao chegar ao refeitório foi difícil encontrar um lugar para sentar.

E como sempre a maioria dos alunos no refeitório — que estavam perto — parou para nos olhar.

Baixei a cabeça e passei rapidamente por todos e avistei uma mesa.

— Vem gente uma mesa.

Davi se sentou ao meu lado e Igor ao de Janyelle... Puxei conversa com ela, mas, como sempre acontecia algo, Davi me interrompeu.

— Vamos comprar o almoço, sim?

— É vamos. — murmurei, distraída. Levantei-me.

— Algum problema Bells? — perguntou Jany, seguindo meu olhar; não percebi que estava esquadrilhando o refeitório. Até que achei um par de olhos conhecidos também me olhou, baixei a cabeça. Ele me olhava com a mesma frustração de um tempo atrás e isso me constrangia, não só pelo fato de ele estar me encarando, mas estar me olhando de um jeito tão... Estranho.

— Hmmm? Esta tudo bem.

Ela rebateu:

— Não está não, você está viajando, faz tempo que não te vejo assim. — e sussurrou baixinho em meu ouvido. — Pensando no Edward?

— Cale a boca. — sibilei.

Ela riu.

Entramos na fila, que não era muito extensa, cada um pegou uma bandeja, cada qual com um cardápio bem diversificado. Eu optei, por uma pizza, maçã e soda. E rapidamente paguei a comida, voltando ao meu lugar. Sentei e fiquei sentada pensando por um bom tempo, no que Mike me disse. O que os Cullen podiam esconder? Pouca coisa, mas não era a pergunta certa. O que os Cullen escondiam que não podiam interagir com ninguém? Fiquei brincando com as opções, até Janyelle me cutucar e me alertar da próxima aula; o refeitório estava quase vazio.

— Tem certeza de que você está bem? — perguntou ela, agora realmente preocupada, enquanto nós andávamos para o prédio 4 onde seria nossa próxima aula (desta vez eu iria assistir aula com o Igor). Um vinco em sua testa confirmava sua preocupação. — Você está muito quieta. Qual o problema?

Eu olhei seu rosto.

— Depois nós conversamos.

Ela ficou ansiosa.

— O assunto é sério?

Eu ri, ela levava tudo tão a serio.

— Não, na verdade, só besteira minha. Quando chegar a casa eu te conto. — eu a olhei nos olhos por um tempo, e cogitei mentir para ela. Porque contar para ela algo tão fútil e totalmente infantil. Era ridículo.

— Qual é a sua próxima aula Bells? — perguntou Davi, tirando-me do olhar penetrante de minha irmã. Sacudi a cabeça. Não, eu seria muito covarde para mentir para ela, ela me conhecia muito bem. E eu estava sufocada com aquilo.

— Hmmm, — olhei minha caderneta, que já estava em mãos — de biologia II. E a sua qual é?

Ele bufou um suspirou.

— Educação Física.

Eu suspirei e parei na porta da minha aula. Janyelle e Igor haviam ido na frente.

— Então, está bem. Beijo. Agente se vê na saída.

Dei um beijo em seu rosto.

— Tchau.

Ele sorriu para mim.

O dia fora exatamente como eu esperava, muitos olhares e até perguntas, dos que tinham coragem de chegar até nós e perguntar algo. Tudo foi exatamente como o esperado, até nós chegarmos à aula de biologia e eu ter de sentar com o Edward. Lindo. E eu fiquei irracionalmente satisfeita, ao me sentar ao seu lado.

_O que _estava_ havendo comigo_?

Decidi puxar conversa. Falando — dessa vez — em português, pois sabia que ele falava.

— Oi Edward. Quanto tempo.

— Pois é. Como vai seu pai? — ele respondeu relutante.

— Bem.

— O filme do seu pai, estava ótimo, você atua muito bem.

Essa eu não esperava.

Eu corei.

— Hmmm, obrigada. — eu coloquei uma mecha atrás da orelha. — Você é o primeiro aqui que fala isso; quer dizer, que me elogia, esse pessoal só sabe se meter — eu reclamei.

Ele pareceu confuso.

Eu ia puxar mais conversa. Só que o professor chamou a atenção.

— Vocês são muito sortudos. Nossa escola foi escolhida para cantar e dançar no festival de final de ano — que arrecada fundos todos os anos. Já que nós conseguimos renda o bastante para reformar o nosso "palco", lá no teatro, e então eles acharam que nós temos capacidade de fazer o show acontecer aqui.

Eu ouvi pouco, os risos e gritinhos que encheram a sala. E continuou.

— E como todos os anos, vou explicar o que vocês já sabem. Só que agora o festival irá durar quase um mês, pois é isso é uma forma de arrecadar mais dinheiro. E serão vários os artistas e 5 musicas de cada um.

Olhei apavorada para Janyelle, eu havia me esquecido deste detalhe. Sam todo o ano, era o responsável por este evento. Olhei para baixo e torci para ele não me chamar, mas depois de 5 minutos falando, ele completou:

— Todos aqui sabem que... Esse festival é organizado por Sam Brown e nós temos aqui os _dois_ filhos deles, e os _quatro_ na escola — algumas risadas encheram a sala. —, então somos privilegiados. Hmmm...

_POR FAVOR_! _NÃO ME ESCOLHA_, _NÃO ME ESCOLHA_. _QUALQUER UM MENOS EU_!

— Isabella, porque não vem aqui explicar melhor.

— Droga! — murmurei baixinho.

Edward ao meu lado riu. E falou baixo, que eu tive certa dificuldade para ouvir; não tive certeza absoluta de que ele queria que eu ouvisse o que ele tinha a dizer.

— Você tem uma sorte, que assusta.

Fiquei olhando para ele feito idiota, com um sorriso no rosto. Era a primeira vez que ele agia normalmente comigo. Embora estivesse duro na cadeira, o mais longe o possível de mim, pelo menos a voz era bem gentil.

— Isabella? — o professor chamou-me novamente.

— Sim professor? — perguntei falando em inglês; era impressionante como aquele garoto ao meu lado me deixava inebriada e me fazia esquecer-se do mundo à minha volta. Sacudi a cabeça para clareá-la.

— Por favor? — e ele apontou com a cabeça, sugestivamente para o lugar ao seu lado.

Eu me levantei hesitante e fui lá à frente da sala. E vi vários pares de olhos me encarando — eu nunca tivera vergonha quando se tratava de platéia, mas também não queria chamar mais a atenção.

— Hmmm, O.K., como vocês sabem, esse evento ocorre no final deste ano e a segunda parte ano que vem, mas, como se trata de uma grande produção, os ensaios começam ainda este mês. Hmmm, nós iremos competir este ano com a escola de Seattle. E os grupos serão separados hoje — me virei para o professor. — Pode ser agora?

Ele hesitou e assentiu. E me passou o pincel.

— Vamos escolher um menino e uma menina. Numa votação?

— A menina será você e o garoto você escolhe. — o professor interferiu. Falando em voz alta.

— Tem muitas meninas querendo essa vaga também, não é justo. — rebati alto o suficiente para todos ouvirem também.

— Só cumpro ordens, não as faço.

Uma menina levantou-se indignada, no fundo da sala... Ela não me era estranha... Ah, sim. A praticinha do corredor de hoje, antes da aula.

— Deve haver algum erro professor — ela apontou furiosa. — Todo o ano eu separo e coordeno o grupo!

Suspirei.

— Não há problema algum você pode coordenar, não me importo...

— Exatamente — um menino do fundo da sala interrompeu. — Você vai isso todo o ano, deve dar a oportunidade para alguém...

— Quem não precisa ser eu. — eu o interrompi. E respirei fundo. — Tem certeza de que ninguém quer este... Hmmm, cargo?

Ninguém respondeu. Levei isto como um não.

Droga! Suspirei, e parecia que eu havia feito isso umas mil vezes.

— Quem será o menino responsável pelo grupo I?

— Eu! — Mike, se não me engano, levantou a mão.

— Mike não é?

— Uhumm — ele pareceu feliz por eu lembra o nome dele.

Eu dividi o quadro em duas partes, o grupo I com o nome de Mike e o segundo com o meu.

— Então ficará assim, eu comando o grupo dois e você comanda o grupo um tudo bem? — falei com Mike. — Agora venha aqui para frente para me ajudar com os grupos. — ele se levantou animado e correu até meu lado. — O grupo I é só para meninos — dança e música — e o meu apenas para meninas. Então quem quiser cantar levante a mão. E esqueci de avisar... Não é obrigatória a participação O.K., mas isso vocês devem saber. — eles assentiram. — Quem não quiser participar, não precisa. Mas é uma coisa, se inscreveu, não pode mais sair ou desistir, por isso, pensem bem. O.K., quem vai cantar levanta a mão.

Eu rabisquei rapidamente a lousa. Escrevendo os nomes, das pessoas com as mãos levantadas, com a ajuda de Mike. Embora pouquíssimos — se a sala tivesse 20 alunos 5 participaram das meninas foram 3 tirando eu e dos meninos apenas 3 — também. E voltei a falar. As meninas eram: Jessica, Lauren e a metida da Tifany. E os meninos eram

— Por exemplo, se eu participo do grupo 2, eu vou treinar a voz e vou aprender a coreografia que eu tenho de aprender e o mesmo estará acontecendo com os meninos, nós poderíamos fazer isso tudo junto, meninos e meninas, mas ano passado nós fizemos isso e ficou muito tumulto... Resumindo: nós iremos treinar separadamente e depois iremos juntar tudo. Mas, é claro que haverá _algumas _exceções caso tenham que se formar pares, e em casos como estes, nós só iremos ensaiar, depois.

Eu rabisquei rapidamente a lousa. Escrevendo os nomes, das pessoas com as mãos levantadas, com a ajuda de Mike. Embora fossem muitos.

— Isabella? — chamou um menino.

Eu me virei e vi um menino louro e — muito bonito, perguntar.

— E quem quiser fazer os dois? — ele me perguntou, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

Eu segurei o riso, a expressão era ótima. A pergunta também.

— Pode me chamar de Bella. — Ele mordeu os lábios, me olhando com interesse (eu tinha de admitir que alem de bonito era convencido) e eu não consegui segurar a risada.

— O que? — ele perguntou confuso.

Eu balancei a cabeça.

— Nada. E boa pergunta. Pode sim, quer dizer só e você fosse gay ou bissexual, se você não me escutou no meu são apenas as meninas e no dele apenas os meninos — eu ri.

Alguns alunos me acompanharam. E a separação dos grupos continuou — nem todos participaram. Depois que todos estavam devidamente separados, eu anunciei:

— E agora a lista de artistas. — eu corri até minha carteira, e peguei meu caderno. — E enquanto escrevia no quadro, eu dizia em voz alta. — Beyoncé Lady Gaga, Rihanna, Katy Perry, Kesha, Paramore, Justin Bieber, Justin Timberlake, Usher, Black Eyed Peas, David Guetta, Train, Bruno Mars, Akon, Avril Lavigne, Alicia Keys, Taio Cruz, Ludacris, Taylor Swift, Pink, 50 cent, Far East Movement, Lady Antebellum, Chris Brown, Eminem, Jay-Z, Ciara, Britney Spears, B.O.B., Demi Lovato, Miley Cyrus, Mariah Carey, Pussycat Dolls, Shakira, Snoop Dogg, Shania Twain, Edward Maya, 30h3, Evanescence, Linkin Park, Christina Aguilera, Drake, Akon, Jonas Brothers, Kelly Clarkson, e Michael Jackson — Quando eu terminei me virei. — Pronto, são esses. E como vocês podem perceber. São muitos, mas esperem que não é tão simples assim, serão feitos testes de voz, por esse motivo você não pode simplesmente dizer: "eu vou interpretar a Beyoncé", você tende passar no teste, e eu aviso agora, só e escrevam que tiver a voz boa, por que os jurados que comparecerão serão duros. Então quem acha que tem capacidade... Boa sorte.

"Outra coisa. Como quase ninguém participa do festival, hmmm terão vários e vários casos em que uma pessoa faz 3, 4 artistas ao mesmo tempo, e isso acontece muito por que eu imagino que da escola toda irão participar uns quarenta 50 alunos, mas alguns serão barrados nos testes e existem o dobro de artistas. E pelo visto neste ano não será diferente nessa sala apenas três meninas e dois meninos, então cogitem mudar de idéia por que esse festival é muito importante e se tudo der certo, nós iremos bater o recorde de publico", algumas pessoas gritaram e outras bateram palmas; eu ri, "e se depender da escola nós vamos conseguir. Hmmm, nós teremos ensaios uma vez no mês a partir do mês que vem e ano que vem duas vezes no mês, está bem? Hammm, nós iremos começar os testes no próximo final de semana, sábado, às I0h, aqui na escola, lá no teatro. Convidem amigos, parentes, vizinhos, namorados, periquito, papagaio... o importante é fazer propaganda. Os folhetos já foram criados e para serem impressos contarão apenas com a aceitação da gente. Por que queridos, nós somos importantes, nada é confirmado sem votação."

"E não é por que, hmmm, o Mike é louro que ele não pode interpretar, ou cantar — chamem do que quiser — o 50 cent. E não é por que eu sou morena que eu não posso fazer a Lady Gaga — tudo bem, é obvio que eu não vou fazê-la — mas... vocês entenderam; e outro exemplo, não é por que a Jessica é nova que não pode fazer a Madonna. Outra, vocês farão dois tipos de ensaios, certo? Um antes do teste e o outros para o festival. O primeiro será apenas para vocês terem uma noção de palco, música, microfone, etc.. E os testes. Os jurados serão convidados; dois pelo meu pai e um pelo pai da Tifany. E todos serão 'julgados' juntamente conosco, mesmo por que ano passado foi muito injusto, nós fomos julgados separadamente. E por falar em jurados eles já estão confirmado; só uma dica tem um que é bastante nojento, então quanto mais você sorrir e agradá-lo, mais chance de ele admitirem vocês", eu ri, "olha, mas é segredo, viu? Eu só estou dizendo isso por que ele é aquele tipo de pessoa _nojenta_, que ave Maria!"

Todos riram. Eu cocei a nuca, sem graça.

— Que exemplo eu dou, não é? Outra dica; nós não vamos enfrentar a outra escola? Pois é. Então, eu estava pensando que tipo assim, eles são o tipo de escola que humilha qualquer um, por que eles contratam até bailarinos para ajudá-los, até professores de dança; então...

— Se bem que eles ganharam ano passado com uma diferença de I00 pontos para a outra escola. — me interrompeu Janyelle.

— É verdade — concordei. — E eles botam para quebrar. Então eu ia conversar com o nosso pai, e perguntar se ele podia nos ajudar, por que só com a gente, nós não iremos dar conta.

O que ia falar agora?

— E então... — eu iria continuar, mas, fui interrompida pelo toque da próxima aula. —, próxima aula de biologia, nós continuamos, e quem anotou isso, por favor, me passe depois. — e saí rapidamente — depois de pegar minha mochila e guardar o material —, sem prestar mais declarações.

Do lado de fora da sala. Todos eles me esperavam, rindo da minha cara — eles riam como se isso fosse acontecer apenas comigo. Menos Davi

— Você foi ótima, não liga para eles não.

— Sei. — disse sarcasticamente. — Vamos correr... Se não iremos perder a próxima aula.

— Hey, Bella, espere! — um menino me chamou; o mesmo que me cantou. Ou pelo menos me deu uma brecha. — Pega a lista que você pediu. E eu queria falar com você. — ele parecia nervoso.

— Bells, nós vamos perder a próxima aula. — apontou Igor.

— Podem ir à frente, eu já vou.

Igor e Davi lançaram um olhar para o menino.

— Já está falando. — voltando a falar com ele.

— Não é serio. Eu queria saber se você estava a fim de ir ao baile dos alunos, quer dizer, vai todo mundo junto e eu queria saber... Se você estava a fim de ir comigo. — ele me olhou do mesmo jeito que me olhou na sala. E eu cogitei por um momento, sim, ir. Porque não? Só que de repente eu vi um deslumbre de eu indo para o baile dos alunos com um jogador e vários fotógrafos tirando fotos e eu tendo de pousar. E depois, no dia seguinte, a imprensa caindo em cima de mim, perguntando se enfim eu havia achado um cara legal. Sacudi a cabeça para clareá-la. Hmmm, não, com certeza não era uma boa idéia.

— Olha, — eu comecei cuidadosamente. — Eu... Infelizmente não vou poder ir, mas, quem sabe você não convida outra menina, e ao que parece há muitos pretendentes. — e eu olhei sugestivamente para as meninas que me encaravam e de vez em quando, olhavam para o menino, do qual nem o nome eu sabia. — Bom, porque você não me diz seu nome?

Ele pareceu sem jeito.

— Lucas. Lucas Mars. Capitão do time de basquete da escola.

Eu respirei fundo; _capitão_. Isso só fez fortalecer minha idéia e resposta. _Não_!

— Olha Lucas, valeu, mas, não.

Ele colocou a mão e colocou o meu cabelo atrás da orelha.

— Qual é gata? Eu sei que você está afim, quem sabe agente até estica a noite depois.

Eu arfei. Mas que cara-de-pau! Eu dei um tapa em sua mão.

— Tira a mão de mim, e vou te falar uma coisa, fique a 50 metros de mim O.K.? Você não me conhece, e faz o seguinte vê se acha outra _otária_ para sair com você. Porque tem de ser muito cega para sair com um cara com você. Se enxerga garoto!

Lucas desta vez arfou e se endireitou.

— Ninguém fala assim, com o Mars!

— Bom, eu falo.

Ele me deu as costas.

E eu gritei para as suas costas.

— Vai, vai tirar as fraudas vai!

Então eu vi uma menina — uma das que me encarava — chegar perto de mim e sussurrar ansiosamente:

— Qual seu problema? Não devia ter falado assim com ele! Ele é Lucas Mars, ninguém fala assim com ele.

— Porque qual o problema? — Não havia sentido eu ficar calada quando um garoto qualquer, é folgado comigo.

— Sei lá, — ela deu de ombros. — mas aqui todos os respeitam. Ele deve estar bufando no banheiro uma hora dessas.

E ela saiu rapidamente. E quando eu vi à hora, já havia me atrasado para a próxima aula: educação física; já havia começado.

— Sinto muito professor, tive um probleminha.

Ele riu.

— Primeiro dia de aula.

Ele assinou rapidamente minha caderneta.

— Isabella, quero que seja levantadora O.K.?

— Bella. — corrigi.

— Bella. O.K.. Agora vá pra lá.

Eu sempre gostei de esportes, fizera natação com dois anos — quando bebê eu era tão gorda, mamei até três anos, que só meu padrasto me aguentava no colo. —, para emagrecer e fizera balé durante quatro anos; comecei com quatro. Anos. E eu me dava super bem com o vôlei.

Por fim, nos encontramos na porta da secretaria. Jany estava conversando com Igor, e Davi ouvindo música.

— Oi!

Davi pulou de susto.

Eu ri.

— Não tem graça Bella!

Igor chamou minha atenção.

— Bells...

— Não.

— Mas Bells... — ele argumentou.

— Não Igor, eu fui de manhã, vá você agora.

— Jany? — ele chamou.

— Nem olhe para mim. — ela virou as costas, indiferente.

— David, vai lá cara! — implorou.

— Não estou nem vendo.

Ele respirou fundo. E baixou os olhos.

— Ta, está bem, deixe que eu vou. — eu praticamente arranquei as cadernetas assinadas de sua mão.

E quando eu entrei na sala, tive uma surpresa. Edward Cullen falando com a secretária, e rapidamente entendi a conversa; ele queria mudar o horário, e quando me viu seus olhos ficaram frios. Meu Deus! Aquilo era só por causa de mim? Pelo que eu sabia na sala de aula estava tudo bem, e agora ele pareceu ter um surto e me olhava como se eu tivesse matado um familiar próximo dele. Depois eu achava que _eu_ era anormal.

— Obrigado, vejo que é impossível, acho que vou ter de aguentar essa. — e saiu em disparada. Meus olhos encheram de lágrimas.

Fui até o balcão, olhando para baixo. Lutando contra as lágrimas, lágrimas de raiva, eu não merecia aquilo, o que eu havia feito?

— Como foi o primeiro dia de aula, Srta. Swan.

— Bom.

Pela minha voz rouca não convenci ninguém, nem a mim mesma.

— O primeiro dia de aula sempre é assim. Amanhã melhorará, você vai ver.

— Eu espero que sim. — eu tremi por dentro.

Eu saí rapidamente.

— O que aconteceu Bella? — David perguntou.

— Nada. — continuei olhando para baixo, não queria que me vissem chorando.

Ele pegou pelos ombros, e levantou meu queixo.

— Porque você está chorando Bells?

— Depois eu falo não é nada.

Ele passou o braço pelos meus ombros e eu me apoiei nele. Eu aguentei olhares, e cochichos até chegar a casa; combatendo cada lágrima e a enxugando cada uma antes que caísse. Mas aquele olhar de ódio que Edward dirigiu a mim, havia acabado comigo mais do que eu esperava. Assim que entramos na garagem, eu disparei escada acima e fui direto para o meu quarto, passando por eles — Mel e Sam — sem falar nada, nem dar boa tarde. Abri a porta do meu quarto, batendo-a com força. Me joguei na cama. E foi só ai que eu percebi que depois de meses ouvindo minha irmã e amiga, falando o nome daquele garoto, que tinha de admitir: eu gostava dele, não, eu o amava. E eu sabia que não poderia mentir para mim mesma. Então a ficha caiu.

— Bells, abre a porta! — alguém me chamou — Sou eu. Abre! É a Jany.

— Está aberta. — murmurei alto o suficiente para ela ouvir.

— Ata.

Murmurou e abriu a porta cautelosamente, eu me virei preguiçosamente a tempo de ver, ela estava com uma cara de "eu disse!".

— Fala aí! — ela parou perto da cama e cruzou os braços. — E aí vai dizer que eu estou errada? — ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Eu franzi a testa.

— Você sabia que eu não sei fazer isso. — comentei inocentemente. — não consigo arquear uma sobrancelha só.

Ela me lançou um olhar de desdém.

E eu suspirando me sentei, cautelosamente.

— Você tem razão. — eu admiti.

Ela assentiu, e se sentou na cama.

— Bells, — ela começou. — Você sabe que eu te amo, Bells. Meu bem você pode mentir, para o papai... Até para o David, menos para mim e para o seu coração, minha irmã sabe por quê? — ela deu dois tapinhas em meu peito. — Para esse aqui você nunca poderá mentir. Oh, minha amiga. Respira e pensa no que você irá fazer agora, porque querida se tem alguém que conhece um olhar apaixonado, sou eu. Então meu bem, corre atrás.

Eu dei um salto da cama.

Ela estava pirando! Correr atrás? Qual era o problema dela?

— Você pirou? Edward Cullen nem olha para minha cara e quando olha parece que está com ódio de mim! Eu queria muito que isso dependesse de mim, mas não depende! — eu respirei fundo. E parei, fui até o nosso banheiro e joguei água na cara. Eu me olhei no espelho.

— Olha aqui, eu nunca vi você dar bandeira — ela apareceu na porta do banheiro e apontou para o espelho, eu não me virei para ela. — Mas, com aquele Deus quem não dá não é? Bom, eu só sei que quem não vê que vocês estão simplesmente doidos um pelo outro é cego.

— Você acha? — perguntei estupidamente. Ela revirou os olhos. — Quer dizer, ele me olha com tanta raiva, e sei lá. Olha-me como... _Como se pudesse me matar_.

Ela revirou os olhos de novo.

— E o que você acha que o cara vai te esfaquear no meio da sala... Poupe-me Isabella.

— Ai, eu não sei... Juro que eu não sei.

Ela me olhou inexpressiva.

— Não sabe de que, Bells?

Eu arfei, passando por ela e saindo do banheiro.

— Não sei o que fazer! — eu gemi.

Ela me olhou pensativa: parada no meio do quarto.

— Esse menino realmente mexe com você.

E saiu do quarto.

— O que você está fazendo? — perguntei, gritando.

— Deixando você sozinha, não é óbvio? — ela falou fechando a porta.

Eu me joguei na cama, pela segunda vez.

O que eu iria fazer? Essa era a questão. O que fazer. Na verdade, eu estava dividida entre duas coisas; talvez uma mais inteligente que a outra. A primeira ignorá-lo. E a segunda, fazer o que Janyelle me sugeriu, correr atrás. Mas _como_? Como correr atrás de uma pessoa que não te dava à mínima? Como tentar se aproximar de uma pessoa que simplesmente te olha, como se tivesse ódio de você, embora só tivesse te visto dois ou 3 vezes? Fiquei martelando isso por um bom tempo, até que me dei conta de que já estava na hora de jantar — eu havia ficado no quarto por mais de uma hora: acho que cochilei um pouco.

Eu tomei um banho rápido, e coloquei meu inseparável _short jeans_ e uma blusa _baby look_. Com um casaco de lã por cima. E desci.

Como eu já esperava, Sam estava de braços cruzados, na soleira da porta da copa.

— Posso saber o que você tem que subiu e não falou nada, com ninguém.

E eu usei a desculpa que sempre usava para os meus ataques.

— TPM e dor de cabeça. — o pior que eu achava que estava mesmo, estava me sentindo tão... Esquisita.

Ele franziu os lábios, pensando no assunto por um tempo.

— Certo.

Eu ia passar por ele, mas, ele me impediu.

— Não faça mais isso, não foi assim que eu te criei.

— Sim senhor.

Ele sorriu levemente para mim.

— Vamos jantar crianças.

— Vamos, estou caindo de fome. — respondeu Igor.

— Tudo bem Belinha? — perguntou Kevin enquanto eu entrava na copa e me sentava na mesa, todos já estavam lá.

Eu assenti e sorri para Kevin.

— Estou sim, ó crise emocional.

Ele franziu a testa.

— Crise emocional?

Eu suspirei ao lhe dar detalhes:

— TPM, Kevin.

— Ata — ele murmurou.

— Cuidado fiquem longe de Bella, as TPM's das mulheres daqui de casa, são perigosíssimas. — murmurou Joe.

Eu o olhei com certo ceticismo.

— Sem graça.

— É sério. — ele insistiu.

— Ah, era por isso que você estava chorando hoje? — perguntou Davi.

— Chorando? — murmuraram Sam, Kevin e Joe juntamente, num uníssono.

— Uhumm — murmurei dispensando o assunto. — Hey, o que tem no jantar de hoje?

— Lasanha. — Foi a Mel quem me respondeu. Ela entrou na copa e colocou a travessa na mesa. Ainda borbulhava, e sorriu para nós.

Eu a olhei fingindo mal humor.

— O que foi Bella? — ela perguntou preocupada.

— Você está a fim de me engordar não é? — eu resmunguei enquanto me servia de um pedaço.

Ela riu.

— Uma vez não mata não.

Então me urgiu uma idéia.

— Hey, Mel, você já comeu?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Só estou esperando vocês acabarem.

Eu revirei os olhos.

— Por que não se senta com a gente, e aproveita enquanto a lasanha ainda está quente.

Ela hesitou.

— Oh, não, não, que isso? Eu como lá na cozinha mesmo.

— Não, sente-se conosco, não vai jantar lá não, vai jantar aqui com a gente. — eu rebati. — Ah, qual é? Vem senta.

Ela hesitou mais um pouco. Até que Sam interferiu.

— Vamos Mel sente-se.

Mel sentou-se, meio sem graça. E pegou um prato, serviu-se e começou a comer. Eu ri.

— Não precisa ficar encabulada não, menina! Aqui nós somos todos em família e vacinados.

Ela franziu a testa.

— Vacinados?

— Uhumm — eu coloquei para dentro um pedaço de lasanha.

Ela ainda estava confusa.

— Contra o que?

— Contra frescura.

Ela riu.

O resto do jantar foi tranquilo, com bastantes brincadeiras e conversas; o que era bastante comum. Até que um assunto — do qual eu tanto fugi — surgiu.

— Bells, como foi à escola Srta. Swan? — perguntou Sam.

Eu engoli com um gole de suco, o pedaço de lasanha que ficara entalado.

— Bem. — e continuei comendo.

— Hmmm. — ele murmurou.

— Por que você só pergunta isso pra mim pai? — eu perguntei.

Ele estranhou minha reação e franziu a testa.

— Por que você é a mais responsável daqui, e a que mais fala. Por quê?

Dei de ombros.

— Sei lá. Só curiosidade. — e mastiguei com cuidado para eu não engasgar.

— Bells? — chamou Sam.

— O que foi pai? — perguntei olhando inocentemente para ele.

— Está tudo bem? — perguntou ele.

Dei de ombros novamente.

— Claro. Porque não estaria?

— Não sei você está esquisita. — ele murmurou.

— Concordo. — eu olhei para David, advertindo-o, que abaixou a cabeça.

— Pai, eu sou esquisita. Eu não sou normal lembra? — apontei para a minha cabeça. — Bati muito a cabeça quando era pequena. — expliquei.

Todos riram e eu suspirei aliviada, por estar livre do assunto. E a conversa partiu para temas mais leves.

— Joe, porque não leva suas irmãs para fazer compras em Seattle ou Port Angeles. Você já conhece o centro e aproveita que elas vão podem compra roupas para nós, sem precisarmos ficar o dia inteiro no shopping...

Eu o interrompi.

— Pai, não precisa. Hmmm, nós nos viramos. Não há problema, na verdade eu posso ir sozinha, sábado, e a Janyelle sai com o Igor. — eu sorri para ela; eu sabia que ela queria sair com ele.

— É pai. Eu queria sair com o Igor e a Bells pode até sair com algumas garotas da escola. — ela sugeriu. Até que não era má idéia.

— E amanhã mós vamos nos sentar com os outros. — disse Davi do nada.

— Por que, B? — eu perguntei.

— Sei lá, eu prefiro me misturar, porque quanto mais rápido nós fizermos isto mais rápido eles iram se acostumar com a gente. Porque toda esta atenção que eles dão para a gente, é só falta de costume, lá em Phoenix.

Pensei um pouco no assunto.

— Pode até ser que você tenha razão, mas, nós vamos chegar assim: ou e aí, nós podemos nos sentar com você hoje?

Davi fechou a cara para mim.

— Pode até ser, mas com certeza eles vão convidar de novo.

— É pode até ser. O que acham? — me virei para Igor e Janyelle.

— Pra mim tanto faz.

— Idem. — murmurou Igor.

— Então fica assim.

Assim que terminamos de jantar, ajudei a Mel com os pratos.

E como sempre, assistimos televisão. E na hora de dormir chamei Janyelle para conversar.

— Jany, você está acordada? — eu a chamei.

— Estou, do que precisa Bells?

Eu hesitei.

— Lembra do que você disse sobre os Cullen serem esquisitos? — perguntei cautelosamente.

— Hmmm, sim, o que tem? — ela me respondeu como uma pergunta.

— Pois é, acho que você tem razão. Hoje um menino, disse que os Cullen eram muito reservados e simplesmente ninguém conversava com eles e levou um susto quando nos viu conversando com eles.

— Jura? — ela parecia surpresa.

— Pois é.

— Por que você acha que eles... São assim?

— Não sei, mas alguma coisa tem.

— Pois é eu te avisei. — ela parecia presunçosa.

Ouvi-a bocejar.

— Desculpe, estou te impedindo de dormir, foi mal. — me desculpei.

— É, foi mal, eu estou mesmo cansada.

— Jany?

— Hmmm? — sua voz saiu arrastada; ela estava realmente cansada.

— Boa noite.

— Boa... Noite.

E então ela dormiu diferente de mim, que fui dormir apenas dois e meia da manhã e para agilizar peguei meu mp3 e coloquei _Clair de Lune_, baixinho e isso me distanciou da consciência, e fiquei assim encolhida em uma bola, até conseguir esquecer, o que havia acontecido hoje. E amanhã seria outro dia, e eu veria Edward Cullen novamente e fiquei mais reconfortada com esse pensamento; nós sentaríamos na mesma carteira, e conversaríamos. E amanhã seria outro dia, um longo dia assim como hoje, só que mais calmo — ou não —, pelo menos era isso que eu esperava...

_Notas finais_:

_Gostaram_? _Ficou ruim_? _Sim, não, um pouco_?

_Não se esqueçam_..._COMENTEM_!

_E acredito que o próximo capitulo será menor_.

_Ah, e próximo capitulo tem uma surpresinha para vocês, __O_._K_.?

_Beijos_.

_Inez_.


	3. Conclusões

_Um crepúsculo um tanto... Diferente_

_Capítulo 2:_

_Conclusões_

_Ponto de vista: Bella Swan Brown_

_Notas do capítulo:_

_Mais um capítulo para vocês, beijos e obrigada pelos reviews; a partir do deste capítulo eu começarei a respondê-los aqui, ta?_

_**E a surpresinha que eu prometi:**_

_**EM **__**VOCÊS SABIAM QUE O ROBERT E A KRISTEN PRETENDEM FORMAR UMA FAMÍLIA E TER FILHOS? POIS É, OS ASTROS DE CREPUSCULO PENSAM SERIAMENTE EM SE CASAR E TER FILHOS AINDA JOVENS**__**.**__** IMAGINEM A KRISTEN GRÁVIDA NO FILME E NA VIDA REAL?**_

_Eu decidi juntar dois capítulos os dois e o três porque achei que teria dificuldade de fazer com que eles, fossem grandes o bastante, para ser admissível postar, então... Para facilitar: juntei os dois._

_**ALGUNS TRECHOS DESTE CAPÍTULO VOCÊS IRAM NOTAR QUE HAVERAM ASTERISTICOS COMO ESTE "*" E ISSO QUER DIZER QUE É UM TRECHO DO LIVRO QUE EU COPIEI E NÃO FIZ NENHUMA ALTERAÇÃO. DISSE E REPITO, TWILIGHT NÃO É MEU, CERTO?**_

_De vez em quando farei enquetes começando hoje:_

Eu queria saber se eu faço a história exatamente como à do livro ou mudo algumas coisa. E aí, o que vocês acham?

_Respondam através de reviews._

_Beijos._

_Inez._

O dia seguinte foi bom... mais ou menos.

Foi bom porque não estava chovendo e eu pude correr no píer do condomínio em paz em ninguém tirando fotos minhas. Foi bom porque eu sabia exatamente o que aconteceria no meu dia. Desta vez nós nos misturamos até demais. Que chegou a um ponto de ficarem todos separados e nós só nos encontrarmos no refeitório, na hora do almoço. Não foi tão ruim, foi... _Bom_. Eu fiquei com Mike — ele me acompanhou para todas as minhas aulas, ou pelo menos na maioria delas —, Davi ficou na companhia de umas meninas cujas eu não sabia o nome, Igor e Janyelle, ficaram sempre grudados, ficaram juntos, com um grupinho de veteranos: ao que me parecia se divertindo. Todos olhavam quando eu passava ao lado de Mike e depois de um dia e apenas sentando uma vez na mesa com todos percebi que não era considerada _bem-vinda_ por todos: Lauren, ela simplesmente me ignorava, e não só a mim, mas a Janyelle também, e embora praticamente se jogue para cima de Davi e ele a ignorasse, ela não se dava por satisfeita e continuava.

Não foi tão bom porque demorara a dormir e estava exausta, tão exausta que quando o professor — Sr. Varner, na aula de trigonometria — me chamou, não levantei a mão, o que foi mais um motivo para todos me olharem e eu ficar nervosa, conclusão: dei a resposta errada. E Davi me perguntou se havia algo de errado, pela décima vez, e eu fui grossa, o que foi estranho até pra mim, talvez eu estivesse mesmo de TPM. Foi ruim porque jogamos vôlei e eu estava bem lerda e acabei levando uma bolada na cabeça e quase indo para enfermaria. Tive de ficar cerca de I0 minutos repetindo que estava bem para eles se convencerem. E foi péssimo porque o Edward simplesmente não apareceu. Durante toda a manhã fiquei receosa ao olhar para a mesa dos Cullen — embora ele também não estivesse lá — captei o olhar de Alice, me avaliando, assim como Jasper. Dei um sorriso e baixei a cabeça. Eu tinha vontade de perguntar para ela onde o seu irmão se encontrava, mas era covarde demais, embora nos déssemos muito bem, eles eram muito amistosos — ou interessantes demais.

Eu fiquei aguardando ele aparecer e nada, o tempo passava e eu ficava cada vez mais tensa e nervosa. E foi quando entrei na sala de aula de biologia, minha ficha caiu: ele não viera para a escola. Mas é claro que eu não fiquei sozinha. Mike me acompanhou até a carteira e nós ficamos lá conversando, não foi ruim, mas eu não queria tanta intimidade com ele — já havia percebido o interesse de Jessica nele. Conversamos sobre tudo, sobre mim — é claro — e meu pai, e sobre uma viagem para a praia. Fiquei intrigada, Jake e Billy moravam lá — meu segundo melhor amigo, Devon, que diferente de Jake, era apenas um amigo; não que o Jake não fosse, mas ele forçava a barra demais, quando queria transformar o nosso relacionamento, até então amigável, em algo mais sério.

— Onde? — perguntei.

— La Push

Ótimo!

Ele viu minha expressão.

— Algum problema? — ele estava confuso.

— Não. É só que conheço um pessoal de lá. — eu expliquei.

Ele sorriu.

— E pela cara você vai. — ele insistiu.

Eu assenti.

— Hmmm, — eu hesitei. — Será que eu posso chamar meus irmãos?

— Claro... mas não está nada confirmado ainda, porque tem de pelo menos a chuva dar uma trégua. — ele explicou.

— Não, não — eu me adiantei. — Tudo bem, eu entendo, mas, então você me avisa quando vocês forem, está bem?

Ele assentiu.

— Pode deixar.

O sinal tocou e ele teve de sair do lugar vazio ao meu lado e se sentar ao lugar de uma menina bem exagerada no visual, com uma expressão tristonha. Eu tinha mesmo de afastá-lo de mim, para meu bem e o bem dele e de Jess, por que por mais que eu não gostasse dela totalmente, eu não podia deixá-lo iludido, mais do que ele já estava. E por mais que eu não o quisesse por perto, ele me distraia, e quando ele saia de perto de mim eu tinha um sério problema. E então tive espaço extra para pensar. Isso não facilitou muito as coisas; eu teria de voltar a fazer meditação, se eu não quisesse pirar. Ele não está aqui, e daí? Edward Cullen não estava aqui? Porque estava ligando para isso?, murmurei para mim a aula inteira, mas não pude deixar de me sentir culpada, uma culpa que eu não tinha, murmurei novamente para mim mesma. E então as palavras de Janyelle encheram minha mente: "Esse menino realmente mexe com você". Balancei a cabeça para me desfazer da idéia. Como eu podia ter culpa se ele simplesmente havia olhado para mim? E então eu não podia me sentir culpa. Era ridículo. Tudo bem que eu era conhecida, mas não a ponto de ele deixar de vir à escola apenas por minha causa.

Ao decorrer do dia terminou e a vergonha por causa da desastrosa partida vôlei passava, corri para o vestiário feminino, satisfeita por me livrar de Mike. Andei, quase correndo, para o estacionamento, onde estavam todos me esperando — Igor e Janyelle se beijando e Davi olhando para outro lado. Revirei os olhos — eles não tinham jeito. E abarrotados de alunos, indo embora, o estacionamento parecia, pelo menos para mim, um terror — com a minha sorte, eu poderia ser até atropelada, e como Edward não estava aqui, eu provavelmente não sobreviveria. Dentro do carro contei as novidades.

— Nós vamos à La Push! — gritei.

Davi estava dirigindo se virou e olhou para trás.

— Sério? — ele perguntou os olhos brilhando — ele gostava muito do Jake.

Eu o adverti.

— Bom isso se nós estivermos vivos até lá, vira pra frente garoto!

Ele franziu a testa e virou para gente, com cara de ofendido.

Igor riu.

— Quando? — ele perguntou sem se virar para trás novamente.

Dei de ombros.

— Não sei, na verdade, nós só vamos se o tempo melhor é Mike que está organizando.

— Ata. — ele murmurou. — Mas de qualquer forma se eles não forem para praia, nós podemos visitar o Billy.

— Uhumm — eu concordei. — E de noite Jany, nó vamos fazer compra do mês. — acrescentei rapidamente.

Ela suspirou.

— Eu sabia! Sabia que tinha alguma coisa, estava muito bom para ser verdade!

Nós rimos.

Ela nunca gostara de fazer compras, gostava de cozinhar, mas não de fazer compras, e eu não gostava de arrumar a cama. Era engraçado por que nessa família ninguém era normal, quer dizer, eram, mas quando eu cheguei, esculhambei todo mundo. Eu realmente havia corrompido os Brown, no quesito loucura.

Chegamos em casa, tomamos um banho, e fomos para a cozinha fazer a lista de compras, pegando o dinheiro que Sam havia deixado para as compras. Como prometido à noite saímos para fazer compras. E depois de todos esses anos morando com Sam, eu sempre imaginei que ele soubesse se virar fazia uma pipoca como ninguém, bife com batata-frita era sua especialidade, mas o que ele gostava de fazer era ovos, _cheddar_ e bacon — de vez em quando um suco de laranja. Mas eu estava terrivelmente enganada. Quem ensinara essas coisas, fora Mel, e ele não aprendera mais e então resolvi ajudar ainda mais Mel. Então fiz uma lista de compras, peguei o cartão do papai e fui ao Thriftway. O Thriftway não ficava longe só algumas ruas ao sul, junto à rodovia. Era bom fazer compras, eu me sentia normal uma pessoa comum, lá dentro eu era só a Bella, como eu era dentro de casa. Mas é claro que isso não nos tornou as pessoas mais comuns do mundo, era obvio que fomos paradas algumas vezes, sempre acontecia. Nós fazíamos compras apenas uma vez ao mês, mas também quando fazíamos, gastávamos quase 2 mil de alimentação — sinceramente, se nós não comecemos, provavelmente já seríamos mais do que bilionários (pelo amor de Deus! O que nós não gastávamos com impostos contas e alimentação? Era um absurdo; e isso era por que Sam economizava, embora, em algumas situações, eu achava que ele exagerava. E embora eu ganhasse pouco nos Newton, eu gostava do meu trabalho — mas Sam queria que eu fosse trabalhar com ele, então daqui a dois meses eu iria trabalhar como diretora, e seu luxuoso escritório em Seattle, atendendo os clientes nojentos e soberbos deles — o gente sem noção! Gente esnobe... E perdoe-me o trocadilho e as ofensas. Sempre fizera compras — ajudava a mamãe (quando em vida), eu sempre fora muito precoce, e Reneé sempre me criara para o "_mundo_" como ela mesmo dizia. — e gostava disso, não me importava. Graças a ela, eu pude me virar quando ela foi embora. E depois de um tempo, eu arei de pensar nela; pensar a respeito me deixava deprimida.

Quando chegamos a casa, todos estavam espalhados pela casa cada qual em seu quarto — Sam não havia chegado e casa, estava no seu escritório em seu hotel, em Seattle. Chamei Davi para me ajudar e ele reclamou:

— Por que a Jany não pode te ajudar? — ele resmungava enquanto entrava na cozinha.

— Por que ela já me ajudou a fazer as compras, e também por que me ajudar não vai matar você.

— Para de reclamar e arruma tudo Davi — exigiu Jany.

Ele suspirou.

Rapidamente guardamos os mantimentos na dispensa e pulei para meu quarto, quer dizer _nós_ pulamos para _nosso_ quarto. Havia vários recados do Brasil e de Phoenix; no nosso blog a caixa de entrada estava simplesmente lotada. Mas optei por um banho primeiro. Rápido. Depois foi a vez de Janyelle que me imitou tomando o banho em menos de I0 minutos. Senta-mos na cama e fomos ver minha caixa de entrada. Havia três mensagens de Phoenix. A primeira era Lorena; uma menina cujo fizemos amizade em Phoenix. Havia sido mandada ontem pela manhã.

Bells,

É a Lorena aqui de Phoenix — tudo bem, eu sei que você sabe quem eu sou! Vocês nunca mais escreveram! Como é aí você está gostando? E a escola tem algum gatinho? Olha, vê se não se esqueçam de mim, O.K.? E a propósito me mandaram uma frase pelo _Orkut_ e eu achei muito legal e estou te mandando também; aqui está ela: Quando o _Orkut_ não existia, os amigos eram sempre reais, os amores não eram apenas virtuais, crianças se divertiam em parques de diversão e não eram escravas da tecnologia, o kinder ovo ainda era R$ I, 00, os namoros duravam mais, pois, não tínhamos crises de ciúmes, as pessoas saiam mais pra se divertir, o "te amo" era sincero, não era tão banalizado como hoje, meninas brincavam de bonecas, meninos soltavam pipa e não saiam por ai dizendo que iam "pegar geral", ser playsson ou cocota não fazia a menor diferença, fotos eram tiradas para recordarem um momento e não para servir de álbum no _Orkut_, amigos eram como irmãos e não números na lista, a gente era feliz, e não sabia! Beijos, adoro vocês. Lorena.

Lorena sempre fora uma boa amiga, ela escrevia fanfics para vários sites e se dava muito bem. Sempre nos demos bem — por mais que não fosse a minha melhor amiga, por que sabia que ninguém tomava o lugar de Janyelle. Sorrindo, eu rapidamente respondi.

_Claaro_, que eu não me esqueci de você, é impossível, você me manda e-mails todos os dias. Risos. Gatinho, em todo lugar tem Lorena. Embora a escola seja bem repetitiva. É horrível ter de estudar uma coisa de novo. Mas, aqui é ótimo — e você já me perguntou isso uma I0 vezes. Beijos. Te adoro fofa. Bells.

E vi a mensagem seguinte era de Enzo, o menino do acampamento. Quando a viu, Janyelle me deu um sorriso malicioso. E eu corei. Nós conversávamos de vez em quando, mas nada muito especial, ele também não havia encontrado ninguém estava "_encalhado_"como eu. A mensagem havia sido enviada ontem de tarde.

Amor,

Tudo bem? Como você está? Estou saindo com uma menina, gosto muito dela, acho que agora vai! Risos. Te amo viu? Não se esqueça se precisar de um amigo estou aqui. Hey soube que sua irmã está com seu irmão, quer dizer a Jany está com o Igor. Legal. E amei o que vocês falaram para a imprensa. Beijos. Te adoro. Enzo.

E havia uma última que era dele também. Havia sido enviada apenas I hora antes.

Estou namorando! Beijos.

Eu ri, juntamente com ela. Ele merecia. E depois respondi.

Parabéns! Você merece! Mas, vê se pára de me chamar de amor, viu? Se não sua namorada vai ficar com ciúme. Risos. Beijo,

Bells.

Embora gostasse de ficar no computador, também adorava ler. Então resolvi reler _O morro dos ventos uivantes_,só por prazer — embora fosse viciada na serie _Diário dos_ _vampiros_. Então quando Sam chegou, eu estava na piscina com os pés dentro d'água lendo o livro. Janyelle ao meu lado, com o notebook no colo. Alertei-a e ela tirou as pernas da água. E se molhasse o Notebook?

— Oi meninas. — ele nos cumprimentou.

Nós nos levantamos.

— Oi pai. — eu o abracei.

Ela pegou sua mão, o Laptop embaixo do braço.

— E aí, o que fizeram hoje? — ele perguntou enquanto caminhávamos no extenso jardim.

— Compras — respondeu Janyelle.

— Jura? — ele me olhou.

— Uhumm. — eu assenti. — E nós: Davi, Igor Jany e eu, nós vamos a La Push. Lembra do Billy e do Jake? Nós podemos visitar Harry Clearwater.

Ele revirou os olhos.

— Filha, Billy é meu amigo antes mesmo de Kevin e Joe nascerem e Jake é o filho deles. Você realmente acha que eu me esqueceria deles? E alem disso Harry faz o melhor peixe do mundo!

Eu ri.

— Mel vai ficar chateada.

Ele revirou os olhos.

— Acho que não esqueceria mesmo, você come aquele peixe feito um não-sei-o-que. — respondeu Jany, no momento que entravamos na varanda.

— Quer dizer, desculpa, eu disse que nós íamos e nem pedi... — eu corei.

Ele riu e me deu um beijo estalado na testa.

Eu o abracei.

— Valeu pai! — e corri para a copa.

— E você, o que tem... — escutei Sam perguntar a Janyelle, enquanto me afastava.

— Quer ajuda Mel? — perguntei ao chegar sem fôlego na cozinha.

Ela sorriu.

— Não, obrigada. Já terminei. E aí na escola, foi melhor? — ela perguntou enquanto arrumava as taças na mesa.

— Uhumm. — murmurei. E olhei pra baixo. E eu a puxei para sentar em uma das cadeiras.

— O que foi princesa? — ela me perguntou. Ela era uma pessoa com quem eu podia conversar, por que, assim como Janyelle, ela sabia guardar segredos.

— Sabe quando você acha... que achou o cara certo? — perguntei timidamente.

Ela arfou e gargalhou.

Eu corei e perguntei:

— O que?

— Não acredito! Quem é o sortudo? — exclamou ela.

— _Shhh_! — eu reclamei. — Fale baixo! Não é nada serio, e eu nem sei se ele gosta de mim...

— Como pode ser possível um absurdo desses? — ela retorquiu.

Franzi a testa confusa.

— O que?

Ela revirou os olhos.

— Todo mundo gosta de você, você é linda, simpática, amorosa, simples, ninguém que te conheça direito, não gosta de você. — murmurou.

Eu corei.

— Não se preocupe, se ele for o cara certo... Daqui a pouco as coisas se acertam. — ela me garantiu.

Eu assenti.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou Sam; não havia ouvido ele se aproximar.

Rapidamente nos levantamos.

— Nada, só falando com ela. — revirei meu cérebro em busca de uma desculpa convincente. — Afinal, se ela quisesse bem podia dormir mais cedo, ela está com dor de cabeça. — me virei para ela. — Não está cansada?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Não, está tudo bem Bells, eu só vou comer lavar a louça e cama.

— Então, está bem.

— O.K. — eu beijei o rosto de Sam ao passar. E gritei. — Vem Davi, Joe e Kevin; Jantar! — e perguntei. — Pai, você vai tomar banho primeiro?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Tomei banho no hotel, obrigado querida.

— Eu estou caindo de fome — murmurou Davi e me abraçou pela cintura, me dando um beijo na bochecha. Kevin que passava nos olhou e mandou na "_lata_".

— Na boa, vocês estão tendo alguma coisa não é, porque vocês só vivem grudados? — ele perguntou.

— Se enxerga menino! — dei um tapinha em sua cabeça. — O Davi é meu irmão, quer dizer, eu o amo como irmão, não sei de onde você tira essas coisas. — eu corei. E meu apetite evaporou-se. — Eu vou assistir TV. — eu caminhei em direção a sala.

— Não vai comer filha? — perguntou Sam.

— Estou sem fome. — murmurei, puxando Davi. — Vem, Davi.

E então estávamos na sala. Sentei-me e zapeei pela TV. Davi se sentou ao meu lado e eu o olhei.

— Não liga para o Kevin, não.

Mas ele me olhava intensamente demais.

— Qual problema?

— Nenhum, só fiquei sem graça pelo o que ele disse. Quer dizer, você sabe que eu te amo, não é? Assim... Como irmã. — ele afagou meu rosto. — E aqueles beijos de pré-adolescente não significaram nada... — ele não conseguiu terminar a frase e já saiu gargalhando. Ficamos rindo feito idiotas, por um bom tempo.

— Te adoro — ele murmurou.

— Eu também. — devolvi o afago e ele começou um assunto que eu realmente não fazia a melhor idéia de que ele estava ciente.

— Soube que está gostando do Cullen. — ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Eu arfei.

— Como você...?... _Janyelle_. — eu corei.

Ele me olhou com desconfiança.

— Gosta mesmo dele?

Revirei os olhos.

— Claro. Ele é lindo.

Ele insistiu.

— É só isso?

Eu não conseguia sentir meu rosto para saber o que ele via.

— Não, a algo mais, é diferente. Eu nunca senti isso por ninguém, é uma atração... tão grande... Err, eu não sei explicar.

— Mas, ele tem faltado muito; não veio a semana inteira. — ele disse.

— Arrã. — eu baixei a cabeça.

Ele sorriu e tirou uma mexa de cabelo de cima dos meus olhos.

— O que? — eu perguntei presa ao seu olhar.

— Quer que eu te explique? — ele chegou mais perto.

— Não cabe a _você _explicar _meus_ sentimentos. — retorqui, embora curiosa com o que ele ia dizer.

— Mesmo assim vou dizer isso se chama: paixão. — ele sussurrou a ultima palavra.

Eu me afastei, rindo.

— O que? — ele perguntou.

— Ai Davi! — eu falei. — Até parece! Qual é? E... A propósito, ele nem gosta de mim. — eu cruzei os braços como criança.

Ele revirou os olhos.

— Você é especial, linda, simpática... Bem diferente do comum, não tem como alguém não gostar de você. — ele me deu um beijo abaixo da orelha e eu tremi.

— Pára Davi! — eu reclamei. — Você sabe que eu fico toda arrepiada. Aqui ó. — levantei o braço para mostrá-lo.

Ele riu.

— Está certo. Agora vamos jantar porque eu estou morrendo de fome. Você vem? — ele me ofereceu a mão.

Balancei a cabeça.

— Não, não, estou sem apetite. E me lembre de matar Janyelle por te contar o negocio do... — parei sugestivamente.

— Pode deixar — Ele entendeu.

Eu sorri.

O dia havia sido ótimo — já havia me acostumado com a ausência de Edward — e o resto da semana foi calmo. Eu me acostumei com as pessoas, sentar com muitas pessoas e eles haviam se acostumado conosco. E me acostumei com a rotina de aulas. Na educação física, eu havia voltado a jogar bem, e pagado menos micos. Não que eu fosse lesada ou algo do tipo, mas era por que às vezes o mundo parecia conspirar contra mim.

E o Edward não voltou à escola.

Todo o dia eu olhava ansiosamente eles entrando no refeitório sem ele. E depois quando entrava eu podia sorrir para Alice e conversar aliviada no almoço. Uma conversa que se centrava na viagem ao La Push Ocean Park. Não que eu estivesse muito a fim de ir, mas estava sentindo falta de Jacob e Billy. Tentava não pensar nele. O que era meio impossível, mas, ultimamente eu havia exercido essa função muito bem.

O primeiro fim de semana em Forks fora melhor do que eu imaginara, embora sentisse falta do sol e estivesse pálida, não estava tão ruim. Sam saíra para resolver um problema de ultima hora, e nós ficamos na piscina. Mas eu sentia falta de algo — não de Edward, de leitura. Resolvi ir à biblioteca, mas não havia diversidade, e era muito mal abastecida. Então resolvi que no próximo final de semana iria sem falta a Seattle ou Olympia encontrar uma boa livraria e de preferência, grande. A chuva continuou e eu passava o dia acanhada no meu quarto ou no computador, ou lendo _O morro dos ventos uivantes_ — já que era o romance sendo estudado no curso de inglês — ou um dos meus livros velhos.

As pessoas não se importavam em fazer mais perguntas e agora a porcentagem de pessoas que nos olhavam eram bem menores. É claro que estava bem mais fácil assim e era claro de que não lembrava o nome de todos, só os qual nós nos sentávamos: Jessica, Mike, Lauren, Eric, Angela, Ben. Esta manhã estava ótima, embora o ar como sempre frio, estava com um humor melhor, talvez porque caíra um teste relâmpago sobre_ O morro dos ventos uivantes _e como a própria Janyelle diz: eu havia decorado o livro, então foi moleza. E quando saímos da sala, o ar estava cheios de pontinhos brancos. Eu ouvia e via as pessoas gritando e jogando bolas de neves uma nas outras.

— Puxa — disse Mike. — Está nevando.

Graças a Deus! Estava com o casaco de chuva. Então ele vasculhou com os olhos algo que eu não pude ver, mas foi tempo suficiente para eu pegar neve suficiente para jogar nele.

— Hey! — ele reclamou e jogou uma em mim. Nós rimos. E neste exato momento enquanto eu corria dele, ele me segurou pela cintura e me girou levemente. Rápido demais, pensei comigo mesma e rapidamente me endireitei.

— Eu venci. — eu declarei.

— Nada disso. — e uma bola de neve acertou sua cabeça.

Não sei de onde veio a bola de neve, mas, talvez Eric tivesse jogado, o mais próximo de nós. Mike com a mesma desconfiança fez um morro de papa branca.

— Hmmm, você não vem? Próxima aula lembra? — perguntei.

— Já vou, porque você não vai à frente?

Avistei Jany e Igor e os chamei; eles sorriram e correram até mim.

— Ué, onde está o Davi? — perguntei.

— Serve esse aqui? — alguém perguntou.

Quando eu me virei não vi muita coisa, só senti uma três bolas de neve me atingir.

— Aí Davi! Eu te pego! — e corri atrás dele, corremos bastante até o sinal da próxima tocar. Como nós estávamos? Bom, nós estávamos encharcados de neve, quase suados, sem fôlego, minhas tranças — que eu havia feito essa manhã — haviam saído; passei no banheiro para me arrumar.

Eu ri comigo mesma no banheiro; eu parecia criança.

Por toda a manhã foi assim, todos brincando e tacando bolas de neves um nos outros. Ás vezes — quer dizer umas 3 vezes — caí no chão e sempre levava alguém comigo, de propósito. Mas, foi mais legal do que eu esperava e... Foi estranho tocar na neve novamente, já que eu não trouxera luvas. Segui em estado de alerta para a aula de espanhol, embora isso não impedisse de levar neve nos cabelos novamente.

Mike nos encontrou quando íamos para o refeitório, eles conversaram sobre a neve, eu ainda brigava com Davi por o episódio de manhã. E assim rindo entramos na fila a fim de comprar comida, mas por hábito do que pela vontade, olhei para a mesa do canto, e rapidamente olhei para frente. Havia _5_ pessoas na mesa.

Jany puxou meu braço.

— Hey! Bells, o que vai querer?

— Hmmm, um pedaço de pizza e... Uma soda. — murmurei.

— Algum problema Bells? — perguntou Davi, passando o braço em minha cintura.

— Não, só estou um pouco enjoada. — respondi.

Sentamos à mesa com todos. Eu fiquei quieta e empurrei a pizza para dentro e bebi a soda lentamente — meu estomago agitadíssimo.

— Entendi o problema dela: Edward Cullen. — murmurou Janyelle, no exato momento em que eu olhava os Cullen. Ele pareceu escutar seu nome, pois virou o rosto para mim e encontrou meus olhos, e eu — como uma completa covarde que era —, desviei o olhar.

— Cala a boca! — sibilei.

Ela riu e voltou a comer com Igor. Davi a acompanhou e acariciou o cabelo e sussurrou em meu ouvido:

— Se ele não gostasse de você, não estaria te olhando de uma maneira tão... Sei lá, talvez intensa.

Encostei minha cabeça em seu peito e fechei os olhos.

— Qual problema Bella? — perguntou Mike, e hesitante pôs a mão em cima da minha; fingi coçar meu braço para tirar minha mão debaixo da dele.

— Estou enjoada. — declarei e fechei os olhos com mais força; minha cabeça girava um pouco.

— Abaixe a cabeça. — instruiu Davi.

E foi o que fiz. Mike perguntou desnecessariamente varias vezes como eu estava na maioria das vezes respondi que estava bem, e estava mesmo, o mal estar começava a passar. E isso era absolutamente ridículo, porque eu estava tonta?

Mantive a cabeça baixa e espiei de rabo de olho para a mesa do canto. Nenhum deles estava olhando para mim. Ergui um pouco a cabeça.

*Eles estavam rindo. Edward, Jasper e Emmett estavam com os cabelos totalmente encharcados de neve derretendo. Alice e Rosalie se curvavam, tentando se afastar, enquanto Emmett sacudia o cabelo molhado para elas. Estavam curtindo o dia de neve como todos os outros — só que pareciam estar em uma cena de filme, mais do que o resto de nós. Além dos risos e das brincadeiras, havia algo diferente e eu não conseguia perceber o que era. Examinei com mais cuidado. A pele estava menos pálida, concluí — corada da guerra de neve, talvez —, os círculos roxos em torno dos olhos bem menos perceptíveis. Mas havia mais alguma coisa. Eu refleti, encarando, tentando isolar a mudança.

— Bella, o que você está olhando? — intrometeu-se Jessica, e ela e algumas pessoas seguiram o meu olhar.

Naquele momento, os olhos dele lampejaram e encontraram os meus. Virei o rosto e deixei o cabelo cair para esconder minha cara. Até então eu não estava entendendo porque eu me escondia, eu o conhecia, o mínimo que eu podia fazer era mostrar educação e acenar.

— Não vai falar com ele? — perguntou Jess.

Eu a olhei, pensativa.

— Vocês se conhecem, — e falou mais baixo. — Por que se eu conheço um Deus desses, eu, com certeza, faria questão de falar todos do dias.

Revirei os olhos para ela.

E depois perguntei ansiosamente.

— Ele não parece estar com raiva, parece?

— Não — disse ela, confusa. — Devia estar? Afinal, vocês são amigos.

— Acho que ele não vai muito com minha cara. — confidenciei.

— Os Cullen normalmente não se dão com ninguém, mas se ele não gosta de você, não estaria olhando para você... Mas ele ainda está olhando para você.

— Pare de olhar para ele — sibilei.

Mike nos interrompeu — estava planejando uma épica batalha de neve no estacionamento, e queríamos que fôssemos também, iriam ser dois times, sem dúvida Jess iria ficar do time de Mike. Jessica concordou rapidamente. Como se ela fosse recusar um pedido _dele_. Eu prontamente aceitei e chamei Jany, Davi e Igor para virem também, Lauren ao ver que Davi iria, também aceitou o convite, e se ofereceu para ficar no time dele.

— E aí Davi? Nós podemos acabar com eles ali, se formos do mesmo time. — ela se inclinou para ele assim que eu cheguei à mesa (eu havia ido comprar uma sobremesa para nós dividirmos), e ele a olhava com as duas sobrancelhas arqueadas, parecia surpreso com a sua ousadia e eu com sua cara de pau. Ele pareceu aliviado quando me viu.

— Obrigado, mas vou ficar junto da Bella. — e passou o braço por meus ombros e ela fez cara de nojo ao me ver.

— O que? — perguntei a eles, me fingindo de desentendida.

— Do time e tal... Hmmm, eu vou ficar com você. — ele me informou enquanto eu retirava a tampa do _mousse_ e me recostava mais em seu braço.

— Ué? Porque não fica com ela, B? — perguntei inocente enquanto Lauren me encarava com desprezo.

— Tem certeza? — perguntou ele.

Eu assenti.

— Vai lá. E boa sorte, porque eu vou acabar com você. — eu acrescentei maliciosamente.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Isso nós vamos ver, não é Lauren? — ele bateu na bateu na mão dela, mas sorria para mim, e ela permaneceu insatisfeita. E eu me levantei segundos antes do sinal tocar.

— Boa sorte, Lauren. — e sorri simpática para ela. — Vamos gente.

E todos se levantaram.

— Você não vale nada Bells — riu Janyelle em meu ouvido. Davi passou o braço nos meus ombros. Rindo.

Mas assim que nós saímos do refeitório e chegamos à porta, todo mundo do meu lado gemeu num uníssono. Estava chovendo, e lá se fora a guerra de neve. Puxei o capuz para cima, insatisfeita e feliz: Lauren não iria tirar "casquinha" do Davi. Ciúme. Sim, eu estava com ciúme e daí?, Murmurei para mim mesma.

— Tchau, Bells. Boa aula. — ele murmurou em meu ouvido.

Com isso entrei rapidamente na sala — Jany entrou e se sentou ao lado do mesmo menino que sentara na nossa mesa... Eric, talvez — e aliviada percebi que o lugar ao meu lado estava vazio. O professor — Sr. Banner — estava distribuindo um microscópio e uma caixa de laminas para cada carteira. A aula mal havia começado e na sala se ouvia tudo menos o silencio. Abri meu caderno e comecei a rabiscar e quando vi desenhei o nome PARAMORE e ao lado a vocalista da banda sorrindo para mim, não ficou bem feito, pois o tempo era curto e fiz a um lápis não apropriado para isso. Mal percebi quando a cadeira ao meu lado se mexeu e meus olhos quase o olharam, mas, ao lembrar quem sentava ao meu lado, continuei desenhando, os olhos focados no que desenhava.

— Não sabia que você desenhava tão bem. — disse uma voz baixa, musical e um tanto risonha.

Olhei para cima, atordoada com sua rápida mudança de humor, se fosse para ele ficar mudando de humor toda vez que entrasse nesta sala, eu provavelmente iria conversar com ele apenas dentro da sala de aula — mas, a que conclusões eu poderia chegar com isso? Ele estava sentado à maior distância de mim, mas sua cadeira era virada para mim. O cabelo desarrumado pingava com a chuva embora ele ainda parecesse ter acabado de gravar um comercial de gel.

— Hmmm... Obrigada. Na verdade isso é só um rabisco nada demais. — murmurei contornando o nome, com lápis, que eu havia escrito.

— Posso? — perguntou ele.

Eu franzi a testa. Confusa.

— Claro.

Ele examinou o desenho por um tempo e tocou o rosto da cantora que eu desenhara.

— Você realmente gosta dessa cantora, não é? — ele perguntou e virando para mim.

Eu reprimi revirar os olhos.

— Está tão obvio assim? — respondi com uma pergunta, sorrindo.

Ele riu.

— Pergunta idiota, não é? — ele franziu a testa.

Dei de ombros.

— Como está seu pai? — perguntou-me de repente.

— Bem. — eu disse. — Mas, avisa para Carlisle que se Sam, não parar de comer no McDonald's eu juro que passo para terapia de choque. — eu ameacei. — Até parece que ele não sabe que tem hipertensão.

E ele riu. Não, gargalhou.

— Tudo bem — ele murmurou enquanto ainda ria um pouco.

Depois o Senhor Banner começou a aula. Tentei me concentrar no que iríamos fazer. As laminas na caixa estavam for de ordem. Trabalhando como parceiros teríamos de separar as lâminas de células de ponta de raiz da cebola nas fases da mitose que representavam e rotulá-las corretamente. Não devíamos usar os livros. Em vinte minutos ele voltaria para ver se tínhamos conseguido.

— Podem começar — ordenou ele.

— Primeiro as damas — ele sorriu, mas depois o sorriso desapareceu. — Ou eu posso começar se preferir.

— Não, hmmm, eu começo.

Já havia feito essa experiência em laboratório e estudado muito. Ia ser fácil. Coloquei a primeira lamina sobre o microscópio e ajustei-o rapidamente para a objetiva de 40X e estudei a lamina por 5 segundos.

— Prófase — minha avaliação foi confiante.

— Importa-se se eu olhar? — ele pegou minha mão para me deter, não mostrei surpresa, embora sua mão fosse fria como gelo. Ele que se desculpou. E rapidamente soltou minha mão.

— Prófase — ele concordou, e me olhou — Você é boa. Hmmm, já fez experiência?

Eu menti.

— Na verdade não, hmmm, só que eu gosto dessa matéria, então... — eu dei de ombros.

— Ah. — ele murmurou. Ele trocou a lamina e analisou rapidamente. — Anáfase.

— Posso? — eu perguntei com arqueando a sobrancelha.

Ele me deu um sorriso malicioso e me olhou em quanto eu analisava e pareceu reprimir um sorriso enquanto via minha expressão ficar decepcionada.

— Anáfase. — concordei relutante. — Lamina três? — ele me passou eu examinei e disse. — Interfase...

Nós terminamos antes que qualquer aluno pudesse chegar perto, olhei pela sala e vi Janyelle tentando explicar a Vardew. O capitão de futebol. Li seus lábios e vi-a usar a desculpa de vir até a mim pedir um lápis para vir até mim.

— Meu Deus aquele garoto não sabe nada! — ela reclamou e cumprimentou Edward com um sorriso. — Oi — e se voltou para mim. — Hmmm, Bells, eu não agüento mais, se eu ficar ali mais um minuto eu cometerei um _delito_! — eu ri — _Isso, ria da desgraça alheia_!

Edward ao meu lado riu e ela reclamou.

— Até você não é? — e se virou para mim. — _Help_! _Please_!

— Nem vem, não fico perto daquele ali nem a pau! — eu rebati e ela foi batendo o pé até a cadeira.

— Ela esqueceu o lápis. — ele murmurou.

Franzi a testa. Será que ele também sabia ler lábios porque ela estava a boas 2 cadeiras de nós.

— Você fez curso de leitura labial. — eu murmurei.

Ele pareceu confuso por um tempo, e depois assentiu.

— É — ele parecia estar mentindo.

Então eu peguei novamente meu caderno e continuei o desenho e ele voltava a me encarar. Eu realmente tentei me concentrar, mas sem muito sucesso. E eu comecei a cantar baixinho e logo ele falou.

— Você tem a voz muito bonita. — ele murmurou.

Eu corei.

— E você tem uma audição ótima. — comentei divertida.

Ele sorriu. E então Senhor Banner, veio a nossa mesa para ver porque estávamos conversando e não trabalhando. E depois mais intensamente para ver as resposta.

— Então Edward, não acha que Isabella devia ter a chance de usar o microscópio? — perguntou ele.

— Bella — ele corrigiu. — E na verdade, ela identificou três das cinco laminas.

O professor agora olhava para mim; a expressão cética.

— Já fez essa experiência antes? — perguntou ele.

— Na verdade não, mas eu gosto muito desta matéria e estudo muito.

— Hmmm, estudiosa... Difícil na idade de vocês. — ele murmurou.

Dei um sorriso amarelo.

— Eu não saio muito.

— Entendo — ele murmurou, e afastou.

— Que chato aquela neve, não é? — perguntou Edward.

E do nada eu quase tive uma crise de risos. Clima? Não, um garoto como ele não iria puxar conversar comigo, não sobre o clima... Iria?

— Você está me perguntando sobre o clima? — perguntei, a descrença tomou minha voz — desta vez falei em português.

Ele parecia confuso.

— É eu acho que eu estou. — ele murmurou.

— Hmmm, não na verdade eu gosto bastante e você também parece gostar.

— Você não gosta do frio. — ele afirmou.

Balancei a cabeça.

— Não no sentido total da palavra, mas eu ainda prefiro o Sol. Sei lá, eu sinto falta, muita falta. Acho que daqui a alguns dias eu piro. — eu dei um sorriso duro para ele.

— Você parece meio pálida — ele murmurou.

Eu corei.

— Está tão evidente assim, quer dizer eu sou morena, não dá para ver muito.

— É verdade, quase não dá para perceber. — ele pensou por um momento. — Então porque veio para cá, para Forks?

Eu ri, mordi o lábio e balancei a cabeça.

— Qual o problema? — ele parecia _realmente_ preocupado.

— Não sou eu que tomo as decisões lá em casa. E alias, em termo de calmaria aqui dá de dez a zero em Phoenix. Lá eu vivia cercada de seguranças, e aqui eu consigo pelo menos sair de casa. — eu dei um riso tristonho. E franzi a testa. — Seu pai nunca te falou isso? — Carlisle era um dos melhores amigos do papai, e com certeza ele sabia algo.

— Na verdade sim — ele admitiu. — Mas, não entendi direito. — franziu a testa.

— Pois é a vida não é fácil — era fácil falar com ele. — Mas, até que aqui não é tão ruim, ficar aqui, mas preciso ir há Phoenix ainda esse ano, se não vou enlouquecer.

Ele riu e pareceu satisfeito em arrancar algo de mim.

— E você? Você tem a pele tão branca, parece que nunca viu o sol. — eu debochei.

Ele entrou na brincadeira, de forma relutante.

— Pois é, mas sempre que faz Sol nós vamos fazer _camping_, você abe, para aproveitar o Sol.

Eu sorri.

— Vocês devem gastar um litro de protetor solar, embora o sol daqui não seja lá essas coisas. — eu comentei. — Se vocês fossem para o Brasil, vocês correriam o risco de pegar um câncer de pele...

Ele me interrompeu.

— Em falar em Brasil onde você morava lá? — ele perguntou.

Eu sorri.

— Eu nasci no Rio, mas cresci no nordeste, no Ceará. A propósito já foi lá? — perguntei.

Ele assentiu.

— Umas duas ou três vezes. Gosto muito do Rio, é uma cidade fantástica.

— Uhumm. — concordei. Dependendo de onde você mora, pensei comigo mesma. Embora eu nunca morasse em localidades ruins, eu sabia que o Rio de Janeiro era perigoso para algumas pessoas que não davam tanta sorte. E então me lembrei do que desenhava, mas ainda conseguia ver que ele me encarava.

— Bom, não preciso nem perguntar para saber que você ama rock. — ele declarou olhando meu desenho, já pronto.

— Pois é — sorri para o desenho. — Mas gosto de vários estilos menos de _reage_, ui, me dá arrepios.

Ele sorriu.

— E você? — perguntei.

Mas, o Sr. Banner então chamou a atenção da turma e eu me virei para frente. Tentei parecer atenta enquanto ele explicava no retroprojetor o que eu vira no microscópio. Mas, pela primeira fez em 8 anos meus pensamentos eram incontroláveis, embora sempre tivesse controle sobre eles, não conseguia entender o porquê deles estarem tão agitados.

Quando o sinal tocou, Edward correu para fora da sala, com tamanha elegância, imitando o que fizera na segunda-feira. Mike pulou rapidamente para minha carteira pegando meus livros.

— Foi horrível — ele resmungou. — Todas pareciam à mesma coisa.

— Não foi difícil, mas já fiz essa experiência em laboratório — menti.

Nós saímos da sala e ao lado de fora, Davi, Jany e Igor já me esperavam.

— Não se preocupe com ela, nós a acompanhamos — disse Davi para Mike e estendeu a mo para pegar meus livros.

Mike ficou visivelmente sem graça. E entregou os livros a Davi, que passou os braços protetoramente em meus ombros.

— A gente se vê Bella. — ele murmurou e rapidamente saiu.

Eu dei uma cotovelada em Davi, que gemeu baixinho.

— Ai, Bells! O que eu fiz?

— Precisava ser tão _grosso_? — sibilei.

— Você realmente acha que eu ir...

Janyelle nos interrompeu.

— Olha depois vocês terminam essa discussão, temos uma aula para ir!

Eu suspirei.

— Hmmm, qual é de vocês? — perguntei, mudando de assunto.

— Educação Física. — responderam todos.

Eu ri.

— Não acredito que nós vamos ficar juntos!

E fomos correndo para a próxima aula.

O professor nos colocou no mesmo time e eu estava no time inverso de Lauren, resultado: soltei a mão e deixei a bola voar. Foi muito divertido ver Lauren com raiva e as amigas dela deixarem ela no banco e virem falar comigo, falar que eu joguei... Bem. Hey, como se isso fosse verdadeiro.

A chuva era apenas uma névoa quando fomos para o estacionamento, mas eu estava feliz em entrar no carro — hoje eu iria dirigir — no calor do meu carro. Liguei o aquecedor. Olhei o retrovisor para verificar se podia sair, e avistei uma figura branca e imóvel que olhava intensamente na minha direção. Eu rapidamente desviei o olhar dele e engatei a ré, quase bati em um carro. E ao passar eu podia jurar que ele estava rindo.

A noite foi como todas as outras, desta vez o jantar foi bem mais animado do que o outros, pois o jantar foi panquecas. E de noite fizemos dever de casa.

E no dia seguinte quando eu abri os olhos, havia algo bem diferente. Era a luz. Estava meio verde-acinzentada. Pulei da cama para ver o que era e quando olhei a janela deu um grito e comecei a rir. E do jeito que estava fui acordar Janyelle. Sacudi-a.

— Janyelle! — gritei. — Acorda! Você tem que ver isso!

— O que é? — ela resmungou grogue.

— Vem acorda!

E ela levantou cambaleante e olhou na janela. E arfou e começou a sair gritando pela casa. Hoje eu não iria correr, então tomei banho e já sai do quarto, arrumada com a mochila nas costas. Coloquei minha blusa e casacos preferidos.

— Yeah! Está nevando! — gritou Davi, ao me encontrar na escada; nós descemos abraçados.

— Bells — advertiu Sam. — Você quase me mata de susto!

Eu ri.

— Ah, pai! Qual é? — e peguei uma torrada na mesa, me servi de suco de laranja e anunciei. — Nós vamos nos atrasar, vamos embora!

— Espera! Deixe-me pegar minha mochila, Bella! — gritou Janyelle.

— A gente te espera na garagem. — eu murmurei.

— Ta. — ela voltou a gritar.

— Tchau paizinho. — eu dei um beijo em seu rosto.

Ele corou.

— Boa aula. Tomem cuidado.

Em I0 minutos estávamos na escola, e todos estavam no estacionamento, vi Alice seguindo o olhar de Edward e me vendo. Eu acenei e ela sorriu. Jasper ao seu lado apenas assentiu para mim. Nós estávamos nos afastando do carro, quando eu apalpei o bolso e não achei meu celular.

— Eu vou buscar o meu celular, esqueci — eu disse. — Vão à frente que já eu alcanço vocês.

— Ta. — respondeu Davi.

Corri até o carro e abri a porta, procurei meu celular — que estava no porta-luvas. Percebi que Edward chegara um pouco mais perto de mim, como se viesse na minha direção, mas fingi não perceber, mas algo aconteceu e dispersou minha atenção.

*Foi um guincho agudo e estava se tornando rápida e dolorosamente alto. Olhei para cima, sobressaltada.

*Vi varias coisas ao mesmo tempo. Nada estava se movendo em câmera lenta, como acontece nos filmes. Em vez disso, o jato de adrenalina parecia fazer com que meu cérebro trabalhasse mais rápido, e eu pude absorver simultaneamente varias coisas em detalhes nítidos.

Edward Cullen estava a um carro de mim, olhando-me, sua expressão apavorada. Seu rosto se destacava, entre varias outras que tinham o mesmo choque. Mas o que eu mais prestei atenção foi a van azul-escura que tinha derrapado e girava como louca no estacionamento vindo na minha direção. Escutei algum gritar meu nome, talvez Edward ou Davi, mas não dei atenção a isso e nem a van, não no momento em que percebi que ela bateria no meu carro, e eu estava entre os dois. Não tinha tempo de nada, talvez se eu corresse a van só pegaria meu pé ou minha perna, mas não conseguia me mover. Talvez se me abaixasse... Já havia entrado em estado de choque, mas não que me paralisasse no lugar.

Pouco antes de ouvir a van ser ameaçada pelo Citröen, alguma coisa me atingiu, mas não da direção que eu esperava. Minha cabeça bateu com força no asfalto molhado — eu gemi de dor — e senti uma coisa fria e solida me prendendo no chão. Eu estava deitada no mesmo lugar e a van ainda vinha. Um palavrão baixo me deixou mais alerta embora, tudo começasse a girar de uma forma nauseante. Duas mãos longas e brancas se estenderam protetoras a minha frente e a van estremeceu até parar a centímetros do meu rosto — eu arfava desorientada. Por um momento eu estava sendo comprimida no chão e agora e estava quase sentada, e ao olhar para o lado, não havia ninguém comigo — não que isso fizesse com que eu não soubesse quem era meu salvador —, e então perdi as forças. E tudo começou a rodar de forma ainda mais rápida do que antes — uma dor latejante no meu pulso, fez meus olhos se encherem de lagrimas— e então tudo ficou preto...

— Bells? — alguém me chamava. E acariciava minha testa. — Hey, acorda! Bells? Você está bem? — Por mais que a voz fosse calma, eu pude notar certa tensão.

Eu abri os olhos, lentamente.

— Oi baby. — me cumprimentou Davi. Ele estava sentado em uma cadeira me observando — e eu... Estava em uma maca. Eu pisquei varias vezes até me localizar. Ele estava me olhando, cheio de preocupação.

— O que aconteceu comigo? — eu me sentei e percebi que usava uma tala e minha cabeça estava enfaixada. Estava no soro.

— Bom você tem uma fratura no pulso e cortou a cabeça — ele suspirou e pegou minha mão. — Você nos deu um susto, bonitinha. — e beijou minha bochecha.

Eu o fitei confusa.

— Onde estão Jany e Igor? O papai já sabe? — eu ficava cada vez mais nervosa.

— Calma. Jany e Igor ligaram para o pai e ele só passou em casa para se encontrar com eles dois.

Franzi a testa.

— O que eles foram fazer lá?

— Pegar uma roupa para você.

Eu fiquei mais confusa.

— Para quê?

— Você perdeu um pouquinho de sangue a mais do que o normal. Então além de manchar sua blusa e seu casaco preferidos, você teve de ficar no soro. — ele sorriu e me ofereceu um pedaço de bolo.

— Quer?

Balancei a cabeça.

— Não, obrigada. Onde conseguiu?

— Na cantina. Achei que você não iria querer ir para o quarto, então deixaram você aqui na emergência.

Eu ri, ignorando a dor na cabeça.

— O que? — ele perguntou.

— Nada, é só que você me conhece tão bem. — eu ri de novo.

Ele riu comigo e me abraçou levemente.

— Desculpe interromper vocês, mas, eu tenho uma alta a dar. — Carlisle disse, enquanto se aproximava.

— Oi Carlisle. — eu sorri.

— E aí, como se sente? — ele parou perto de mim e seus dedos sondaram meu crânio.

Eu sorri de novo.

— Estou bem. — eu afirmei.

Ele riu e falou com Davi.

— Você tem razão.

— O que? — perguntei. — Estou boiando.

Ele riu novamente.

— Seu irmão disse que você iria acordar como se nada estivesse acontecido, e ele tem razão, você nem parece abatida. Embora tenha dado um susto em todos nós. — ele disse.

Eu suspirei.

— E já que Davi é vidente agora também vou virar uma. Eu aposto que Sam vai entrar por aquela porta, histérico. — eu disse.

Eles sorriram um pouco.

E isso me lembrou uma coisa.

— Você não ia me dar alta? — perguntei.

— Ah, sim! É mesmo. Quer assinar ou deixar seu pai chegar? — perguntou ele, enquanto me tirava à agulha intravenosa de meu braço.

— Não, pode deixar que eu assino. — eu disse, pegando a caneta. Assinei rapidamente e ele disse:

— Pode acertar na recepção. — pousou a mão em meu cabelo. — Gostaria de ficar aqui, mas, tenho de trabalhar. Diga para seu pai que mandei um abraço. E passe aqui, para retirar a tala em três, quatro meses, certo mocinha? Melhoras, querida. — Ele desejou para mim e se afastou.

Eu me levantei vacilante antes de me direcionar a recepção. Fiquei lá até Sam aparecer — não havia pagado nada, pois havia esquecido meu cartão do plano de saúde. É claro que ele estava histérico. Obvio. Perguntou para mim umas vinte vezes como eu estava. E eu sempre respondia a mesma.

— Estou bem. Só estou preocupada com Tyler, não o achei. Mas eu estou bem, pai. — eu repetira pela quarta ou quinta vez.

— Se eu puder fazer alguma coisa...? — ele começou.

— Pai — o interrompi. — Eu. Estou. _Bem_.

Ele suspirou.

E foi lá também que achei os demais Cullen e o Edward.

— Você está bem? — perguntei nervosa.

Ele pareceu confuso.

— Estou... Hmmm, não deveria estar?

Balancei a cabeça.

— Não, não, não é isso. É só que... Você estava só há um carro de distancia, achei que... Sei lá pudesse pegar em você... Sei lá! Só achei que você tinha se machucado também. Tem certeza que você está legal?

Ele sorriu um pouco.

— Eu vou te dizer, não sei quem parou aquela van, mas serei grato pelo resto da vida. — Sam murmurou.

— Pai. — franzi a testa.

Edward pareceu um pouco nervoso.

E Davi me advertiu.

— Você fala como se não tivesse dado um susto na gente não é? Ô _coisinha_.

— Hey! — eu reclamei e dei um tapa no braço dele com a mão boa.

Sam riu.

— Pronto ela já está melhor.

Eu revirei os olhos. Todos riram.

— Bella? — alguém me chamou.

Eu virei e arfei.

— Jacob? — eu estava perplexa, o que ele estava fazendo aqui? Alguns quileutes haviam parado de vir ao hospital desde que Carlisle começara a trabalhar lá.

— Ué? Caiu da escada de novo? — perguntou-me com um ar debochado.

Eu abracei.

— Seu bobo. Na verdade não — murmurei quando o soltei. — Sofri um acidente na escola.

Ele virou relutante para cumprimentar os outros presentes, Carlisle havia chegado ao exato momento.

— Olá — murmurou rapidamente. E depois se virou para mim. — Quando vocês vão lá?

— Não sei... Mike, um garoto lá da escola, está planejando uma viagem até lá, mas é bem provável que só vá final de semana.

— Certo. Nós temos de por o papo em dia.

— Então porque vocês não aproveitam que eu tenho de pagar o hospital, e conversam um pouco? — sugeriu Sam.

— Boa idéia.

E puxei Jake para o fim do corredor.

Ele pôs a mão em minha cintura e falou no meu ouvido enquanto andávamos.

— Você continua a mesma linda de sempre sabia?

Eu ri. Eu gostava muito de Jake, sempre gostei, nós — quando eu vinha visitar Forks e quando ainda morava em Phoenix — ficamos algumas vezes, mas eu sempre deixei bem claro que não iria rolar nada de sério, e ele nunca e importou.

— E você continua o mesmo menino de sempre — provoquei.

— Hey — eu disse. — Eu sempre fui mais alto que você!

Nós andamos até a vidraça, no final do corredor, mas eu ainda conseguia ver os Cullen sentados conversando com Janyelle, Igor e Davi. E Edward olhando intensamente na minha direção — na minha visão periférica.

Nós nos sentamos de frente um para o outro.

— E você tem feito muita besteira? — perguntei.

— Não tanto quanto você. — ele contra-atacou. Ele pôs uma mecha de cabelo atrás da minha orelha. — Se eu te disser que eu continuo gostando de você, tanto quanto gostava daquela garotinha baixinha, você acreditaria? — ele perguntou-me.

Olhei para baixo, corando. Ele se aproximou.

— Jake. — eu o repreendi. — Não acho que esse seja o lugar apropriado para isso. — eu olhei em volta e Edward ainda me encarava, não, encarava Jacob com... _Raiva_.

— Hmmm, desculpe você tem razão. Hmmm, mas promete que nós vamos _conversar_ quando você for a La Push?

Eu pensei por um momento. Conversar... Porque não? Vai sua boba, você tem de viver um pouco, uma voz sussurrou para mim. Eu respirei fundo. E era verdade eu tinha de viver um pouco, só me preocupava magoá-lo, apenas isso, porque eu não o amava o bastante para ter alguma coisa com ele. Eu insisti.

— Jake... A gente já conversou e você sabe o que eu te expliquei, eu não...

Ele me interrompeu.

— Bells, eu já entendi, vamos apenas curtir o momento, O.K.? — ele colocou uma mecha do meu cabelo, atrás da orelha, e sorriu. Não pude deixar de sorrir para ele, era impossível ficar triste perto dele, e bem improvável eu negar-lhe algo; por isso eu estava tão confusa. E ele — por me conhecer desde criança — sabia o que fazia comigo, por isso tirava o proveito que podia.

Eu suspirei e assenti.

— Está bem, eu prometo que quando nós formos a La Push, eu vou conversar com você. Mas, você sabe que... — eu disse me levantando, ele assentiu, e pegando sua mão, me dirigi à recepção — não queria ficar mais confusa do que já estava —, onde todos estavam; e soltei a mão de Jake quando todos olharam para nós.

E uma idéia estalou na minha mente.

— Por que você não passa lá em casa? — perguntei a ele.

— Desculpe. — ele disse. — Só vim pegar um exame para um amigo meu; ia me esquecendo, a gente se vê Bells. Tchau gente. — ele se despediu.

— Tchau. — murmuraram relutantes.

Olhei para os Cullen enquanto percebia certa antipatia.

— Bom vamos indo. — murmurou Sam. — Está na hora.

— Tchau. — nós murmuramos para os Cullen e fomos embora.

O resto do dia eu poderia dizer que eu comi o _pão-que-o-diabo-amaçou_, porque eles me deram tudo o que eu pedi e não pedi. Pela primeira vez na vida fiquei entediada de ser tão mimada. Fui dormir cedo.

*E essa foi à primeira vez em que sonhei com Edward Cullen.

Notas finais:

_Oi_,_ oi_,_ meus queridos_!

Uma semana nem se passou e eu já postei. Pois é, eu não iria deixá-los esperando, e eu estou realmente muito feliz pelos reviews que estou recebendo, é muito bom receber um simples: "legal" ou "gostei". Porque vocês, leitores, não tem noção de como isso é legal, esse apoio de vocês é sempre muito importante. Ah, e alguém tiver alguma sugestão, ou até alguma critica podem mandar, às vezes críticas podem ser construtivas.

Respondendo á alguns reviews:

Eu só quero que vocês entendam que é um pouco complicado esse quesito, por que tem muita gente que preferem capítulos longos e outras não. Então eu vou fazer com que eles tenham mais ou menos quinze, estourando 20 paginas, O.K.?

E continuem comentando.

Beijos.

Inez.


	4. AVISO

Eu realmente sinto muito pelos leitores e os que acompanham minha fic, mas ficarei um bom tempo sem postar, talvez eu tenha ficado surpresa que a fic não tenha tido tanto acessos e reviews quanto imaginei que teria.

E há também outro que me deixou bem intrigada: minha falta de tempo. Estou tão atarefada!

E é por que estou apenas no 8º ano! Mas a escola é bem puxada (o que é bom por um lado), mas pelo outro fico completamente atarefada.

Então, devido a estes fatos, estou definitivamente "fechando" a fic por tempo indeterminado.

Assim que eu tiver previsão de voltar a escrever eu prometo que aviso, mas tenho quase certeza que terminarei a fic.

Obrigada pela compreensão de vocês,

Inez.


End file.
